


Łøvë Đöñ'þ Çhåñģë

by Le_Alois



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Aloah-Best friends, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Ciel Phantomhive, Boy x boy, Ciel is a football player, Ciel x ALois, Ciel x Lizzy, Cielois - Freeform, Consensual Underage Sex, Cultural References, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Dom Ciel Phantomhive, Domestic Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Famous!Ciel, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Innocent!Alois, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Marrige, Mpreg, Neko!Alois, Neko!Beast, Neko!Hannah, Older!Ciel, Pervert!Ciel, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant! Alois, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Unplanned Pregnancy, Younger!Alois, natural birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Alois/pseuds/Le_Alois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiration for this fanfic is "Love Dont Change" by Jeremiah and The song "Higher" By the ready set.<br/>(I love those songs)<br/>~♡~ ~♡~<br/>Ciel Phantomhive had everything he's ever wanted or needed.<br/>He was Handsome, He was a Stud.<br/>Standing 6'5, Amber rose Pixie cut Bluenette hair, Ivory Skin with Mismatched sapphire and Violet eyes, A washboard stomach, A breathing taking face and A Melodic voice.<br/>He was Famous.<br/>He was a part time Model and A football player for San Diego Wild cats, He was the captain of the league.<br/>Running at a 7.5 speed.<br/>He earned 4.5 Billion every single year, Getting 6.3 Million from taxes.<br/>Living In a Large mansion in a high class neighborhood.<br/>Stacks on deck to blow at his disposal.<br/>Women drooling over him 24/7.<br/>But he was missing something...<br/>-<br/>Coming home from a late night game and Scoring a victory for his team, Ciel Discovers a small blonde Neko sleeping in the trash can.<br/>Feeling  pity, Ciel takes him home, completely unaware of what the future held for him.</p><p>-Le_Alois<br/>THIS STORY IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION, MEANING I AM FIXING THE ERRORS AND MISTAKES. ^-^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Strong Little Hands

"Ight, Bye Sebastian see you at practice next week." Ciel called as he exited the football stadium.  
Ciel threw his duffle bag over his shoulder and wrapped his sweater around his body, briskly walking into the cold windy night.   
He saw his Blue Ferrari sitting right there in the parking lot waiting for him, with the nice heating system, his music and waiting to take him to his comfortable house.  
"M-Mew."  
Ciel paused.  
Did he just hear a cat?  
Nah. Tiredness was just playing tricks on him.  
Ciel continued walking, but he head it again.  
"M-Mew!"   
Ciel spun around.   
Did he kill a cat? Because he was sure he didn't.   
Ciel waited for a second.  
"M-M-Meeww.."   
Ciel furrowed his brows, Squinting as he tried to pinpoint where the hell that meowing was coming from.  
Ciel back tracked to where he heard it most. He was standing by a garbage can.  
"Mew..."   
Ciel hesitantly lifted the lid off the garbage can.  
The stench slapping him in the face.  
But what was in the can bothered him.  
In a pile of dank and damp garbage a bit of Platinum blonde peeked out into the night.  
Ciel put the lid down carefully and then began to push the garbage aside, uncovering more hair.  
He thought it was a cat at first, but once he moved aside a half eaten Hamburger he saw dirty fair skin.   
Ciel softly gasped.  
What was a person doing sleeping in a garbage can?!  
In the fucking winter and in the back of a footbal stadium of all places??  
He briskly began to throw garbage onto the floor, uncovering the person quickly.  
"Mew.."   
There. He heard it again.  
Ciel finally saw  their whole dirt crusted face.  
It was a saddening sight. What was someone so young doing in dumpster?  
Ciel softly sighed and rolled up his sleeves, plunging his hands into the garbage.   
He felt around for some limbs and once he did, he pulled.  
"Meow!!!!!!' a strangled hiss escaped their crusted lips and their eyes flew open, glaring at Ciel.  
Ciel bit his lip and kept pulling, eventually getting the person up out of the dumpster.   
They wore little to nothing.  
Ciel could tell they we're a boy alright.   
But one thing seemed off...  
Cat ears caked with dirt and a angrily swishing tail also caked with dirt, fingernails that were sharp and dangerous.  
A neko.  
These were rare. A new species discovered about a couple years ago.  
They were basically Cat-Human mutants.   
Also, A neko costed a liver and a heart (A Lot of money for the slow ones).  
So why wasn't this one in a Neko shelter?  
Why was he sleeping in a dumpster.  
Ciel felt pity.  
Sadness.   
Maybe he could take them home, just for tonight.   
Ciel cradled the neko against his chest and quickly walked to his car.  
He hurriedly opened the blue Ferrari door and put the neko inside as it squirmed and meowed crazy.  
Ciel went around the other side and got in.  
~♡~  
"Meow!!!!!"   
"Just lemme take you inside!" Ciel hissed right back, Effectively shutting the neko up.  
He picked it up and carried it inside of the Large house, Kicking the door shut.  
'Clap!'  
The neko had hit him across the head with very small and very strong hands.  
"Ow! Listen I just wanna help you. Can you help me by not abusing me and waking up the neighborhood?!" Ciel quizzed, looking straight into its Cat Shaped Eyes.   
The neko stared at him stubbornly and then hit him again.  
And again.  
Once more.  
Another time.  
Just for good measures.   
And Just for fun.  
"Your going to take me back to them aren't you?!?" It yelled, It's voice a rather appealing rude southern English accent.  
"Good. You can speak. So stop hitting me." Ciel seethed.  
"Answer me you blathering idiot!" It demanded.  
"Ok, Listen here you little shit, This is my house, You are going to do as I say and stop yelling. Ok?" Ciel said nice and slow.  
The neko glared at him with feisty eyes.  
Then slapped him across the face.  
"I can leave thank you very much I didn't ask you to remove me from my comfortable garbage can!" The neko yelled, stomping towards the door.  
"Listen here ya little pipsqueak--"  
"I have a name jackass!" The neko fumed.  
"Well whats your fucking name?!" Ciel yelled.  
"It's none of your Bussines now if you would move from infront of the goddammit door!" The neko snapped.  
"You stink. Your breath stinks. You really need a bathe." Ciel chuckled with a smirk.   
The neko glared at him, Ready to take another swing.  
"Look, I know You don't like me but just take a shower and brush your teeth. You can sleep in a guest room and we can figure stuff out tomorrow." Ciel suggested, Giving the neko a small smile.  
The neko seemed taken aback.   
It actually smiled.  
It actually closed it's foul mouth and smiled.  
"Uh....No ones...no ones ever..been nice t-to me." It Mummbled, looking at its bare feet.  
Ciel sighed.  
"Just follow me." He said, locking the door and walking off, the neko following him.  
The neko looks around the blue and white themed house, Curious and a bit scared.  
Ciel opened the door to the bathroom and ushered the neko in.  
The neko looked around, a bit confused.  
"So take a shower, You won't drown, its just sprinkling water pouring down on you and there's soap in there too. I'll have some clothing ready for you when you get out." Ciel said, turning on his heel and leaving.   
"Wait!" The neko called out.  
"Hmm?" Ciel asked turning round.  
"W-What's your name?" It asked hesitantly.  
"Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel said, smirking at the blush it had.  
"Uh..M-Mines...A-Alois Trancy." Alois Mummbled.  
"That's a nice name, now take a shower."  
~♡~  
When Alois got out of the shower he found a big T-shirt waiting for him along with comfortable white socks.   
He dried off and slipped them on, purring at how warm they were.  
There was a knock on the door.  
"You done?" Ciel called.  
Alois opened the door and peeked out at Ciel.   
"Y-Yeah." He Mummbled.  
-  
In the kitchen, Alois sat awkwardly at the elegant glass table, Squirming in his seat As Ciel heated up some thanksgiving left overs.  
Ciel secretly glanced at the Neko.  
He had to say, He was beautiful.   
Alois stood 5'0, Peach Pale Fair skin, Delicate rose petal features, Electric Blue Orbs were hosted by cat shaped eyes, He had flaxen blonde hair along with ears that were pink on the insides, His Tail was also flaxen blonde, He had was small and skinny plus he had small hands and feet.  
"So, What were you doing in a garbage can?" Ciel asked out of the blue.   
"Sleeping." Alois answered.  
"Do you really wanna play that game?" Ciel quizzed, smirking as he rose an delicate Bluenette eyebrow.   
"Isn't it obvious?  I'm homeless." Alois snapped.  
"And why is that? Don't they have neko shelters? Don't you have an owner?" Ciel asked.  
"I ran away.....I couldn't be with them anymore." Alois Mummbled, looking at his sharp finger nails.  
"Why couldn't you be with them anymore? They do pretty thorough background checks when you adopt a neko." Ciel said, Looking Alois up and down.  
"B-Bec-cause..I..I.." Alois trailed off.  
Ciel patiently waited for an answer.  
"Well?" He asked.  
"C-Can I just leave now? I Don't wanna talk about it and its a matter of time before you throw me out too." Alois Mummbled.   
Ciel softly sighed.  
"I understand that's a touchy topic, But why would I throw you out? Into the freezing butt naked ass cold winter and At night time too?" Ciel quizzed.   
Alois blushed and looked down at his lap.  
"S-So your gonna give me to a neko shelter?" He quizzed.   
"I don't know yet." Ciel said flatly.   
The Microwave beeped and Ciel took out the plate and set it before Alois.  
It was Basically Baked Mac & Cheese, fried Salmon and Baked Chicken.   
Ciel then handed him a fork and watched him eat.  
He had pretty good table manners.  
"You still didn't tell my why you opted to sleep in a garbage can and not go to a shelter." Ciel commented.   
"Cause I hate them. They're full of bullies who don't understand me." Alois Mummbled.   
"You don't look stable enough and you just gave me a head ache and two wilts in the foyer, who'd want to bully you?" Ciel quizzed.   
"All of them. Just because I....I..." Alois trailed off, not wanting to speak.  
"Hmm?" Ciel sounded.  
"I do what I have to in order to survive. I dont sit on my ass and wait for someone to adopt me because that's never going to happen. Neko's are slaves to mankind, We're not even treated equally. Every day I see restaurants and stores saying, neko's can't eat here, nekos can't enter We cant even take a stroll without being picked up by the pound." Alois grumbled, forgetting his food.  
"True. Because we don't know you guys yet. How would you feel if mermaids suddenly popped up as a new species? We'd be careful, We'd be judgemental." Ciel said.  
"But were people too. We're part human." Alois yawned, Rubbing his eyes.  
Ciel sighed.  
"C'mon. Let's get you to bed."


	2. Just Testing It Out

The next morning, Alois arose in a big four poster bed, Fully rested, feeling refreshed and clean.  
He nervously looked around, Trying to decide if he should explore or stay put.  
Explore.  
Might as well.  
Alois threw the covers back and got up, his tail swishing about as he peered around excitedly.   
The room was fancy.  
The house was fancy from what he experienced last night.  
Maybe Ciel was rich.  
Maybe this Ciel guy would be his owner.  
Well, His Last owner was Rich too, Alois would get days at the spa, groomed and fed nearly every hour, He had a lavish room and had freedom.  
All for one price.   
His body.  
The old pervert would touch his body, Defile it, Use it and throw it to the side to be groomed again just to repeat the process.  
Alois just couldn't take it.  
He couldn't bare the actual thought of bringing another Neko into this world just for that sick old pervert to use.  
So he ran away.  
Of course He was looked for, He was the favorite Neko out of all of them.  
But he refused to go back, Even playing dead once just to escape.  
He'd been gone three weeks, Stealing, scavenging, Hiding and fighting away people that wanted to take him in.  
The only reason he was here is because he was having a nightmare and wasn't in his right state of mind when Ciel took him home. 

Alois wandered the Halls, just looking around, Checking rooms, Touching things.   
Soon his stomach began to grumble and Alois found himself in the kitchen, looking in cupboards for food.  
All he found was food you had to cook or food that you had to open.  
Alois grumbled, holding his hurting stomach as he sat on the floor.  
What was he gonna do now?  
Ciel was no where in the house and Alois was all alone.  
Alois was snapped out of thought when he saw a piece of paper flutter down onto the  floor infront of him.  
He scrambled to pick it up, desperate to see what it was.  
Of course he could read and write but Maths were a serious problem for him.  
The note said;  
Dear Alois,   
                    I have to go to work and I won't be home until six so there's food in the fridge and I'm sure you know how to use a microwave. You have free range of my house but don't break anything. My number is written on the bottom so you can call me for anything.  
                  -Ciel  
Alois dropped the letter and scrambled over to the fridge and ripped it open, His eyes widening with glea.  
Thanksgiving leftovers. So much thanksgiving left overs.  
Alois didn't think twice before snatching the fried Tilapia and Poached Salmon off the top shelf.  
He sat on the floor and Ate it with his bare hands, The food soothing his aching stomach like a bandaid on a rash.   
"Ah..." Alois sighed, looking at the empty bowl.   
Alois stood back up and got on his tippy toes, Peering into the fridge.   
Soy milk.  
Ohh milk.  
Alois licked his lips and grabbed the carton and took a head shot, The Silky white substance sliding down his throat.  
Alois sighed and wipes his lips, dropping the empty carton to the floor.  
He then stared at the empty bowl that once contained salmon amd Tilapia and the empty milk carton, feeling guiltier than ever.  
Alois felt like he wanted to throw it all back up.  
So he crouched down and picked up the bowl and put it in the sink and put the empty carton back in the fridge hoping to cover his tracks.   
Alois then backed away and scampered out of the kitchen, Ears pressed flat and Tail between his legs.  
He closed the sliding glass door and scampered off towards the living room.  
Alois crawled up onto the couch and got on his knees, Peering out the window to frosty winter wonderland.  
Alois observed for a bit.  
It seemed like a fancy neighborhood and from what he could tell this was some sort of mansion judging by the large front yard, The large backyard and the large interior of the house.  
Alois made a decision to wait right there for Ciel to come back.  
Ciel was fun, In a way.  
He was always teasing and Had this Aura around him that made Alois feel safe.  
As much As Alois didn't want to admit it, Ciel was a stud.  
Eventually Alois was in his own winter wonderland, Just thinking about random stuff.

Three hours later Alois was snapped out his train of thought when He saw a Blue Ferrari Park at the curb.  
He rose an eyebrow.  
Then Ciel got out, Slamming the door and trudging across the yard.  
Alois' ears stood straight, His tail swishing happily as he ran to the door and opened it, coming face to face with the Bluenette who was fumbling with his keys.  
"Hi!" Alois beamed, Waving.  
Ciel looked up, a bit startled but he calmed down.  
"Oh. Hello Alois." Ciel said.  
Alois giggled and moved aside for Ciel, Closing the door onxe he was in.  
Alois watched as Ciel dumped his Duffle bag on the floor and Walked off into the house.  
Alois tattered after him, Curious to see where he was going.   
Ciel paused and turned around, looking at Alois who followed him curiously, ears standing and tail up in the air as it calmly swishes side to side.  
"Hm?" Alois hummed, Widening his eyes for a second to let Ciel know he was listening.   
"Nothing." Ciel said, Turning around and keeping his pace.  
Ciel still heard those small foot steps behind him.  
"Why are you following me?" Ciel asked turning around.  
Alois stopped.  
"Cause I wanna see where your going!" Alois said, Standing on his tippy toes.  
"No. Stay." Ciel said walking off.   
Alois frowned, His Ears and tail drooping.  
Alois watched as Ciel climbed the stairs and Turned the corner.  
Alois sat on the floor Infront of the stairs, Waiting for Ciel to come back. And he did.  
Ascending the stairs a few minutes later, Wearing Casual  Adidas Sweats, Black socks, A blue wife beater peaking our from below his blue sweater and Toms on his feet.  
Alois stood up and Followed Ciel around the first floor again.  
Ciel went into the kitchen and ripped the fridge open.  
Alois still followed him, This time he grabbed the back of Ciel's sweater and Followed.  
Ciel seemed annoyed at first because he kept yanking it away but Alois kept taking hold of it, so he gave up.  
Ciel closed the fridge, throwing the empty soy milk carton into the trash, knowing fully well Alois drank all his favorite Milk.  
Ciel then turned to him, Looking Alois dead in his Electric Blue eyes.  
"We need to talk." He said flatly.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't..I didn't mean to!" Alois Mummbled.   
"No. Not about that. We need to talk about Important things." Ciel said, Motioning to the table. Alois blushed and sat at the table.  
Ciel sat infront of him, Staring at him for a very Uncomfortable amount of time.   
"Alright. So today I went to an Adoption center and Somehow magically adopted you with all these boring documents and shit like that." Ciel explained.  
Alois' eyes lit up.  
"You adopted me? Why?!" He asked   
Ciel frowned, Unamused.  
"Lemme get there, jeez. Anywho, I adopted you magically, And I'm sorry if I overstepped boundaries and if you don't wanna stay you can leave at any time. Uh, Maybe We can try this whole thing out for a week and if All goes good at the end of the week, You can decide if you wanna stay or go. Sound good?" Ciel Explained.  
Alois nodded excitedly.   
"Yup. It does." Alois giggled.   
Ciel stared at the Happy Neko, the way his ears perked up,  His tail wrapping around his body and rubbing his body in a soothing way.  
"We need to get you some clothes." Ciel said, looking at the big T-Shirt Alois was wearing.   
-  
And so Alois was stuffed into a Big grey hoodie and Thick Fluffy socks and put into Ciels Ferrari and Drove to Neko Home.  
..  
As they entered the store Alois looked around In awe.  
All the Clothing!  
All the shoes and accessories!  
The soothing spa items!  
The everything!  
Ciel grabbed a Cart.  
"Get in." He said flatly.   
"What?" Alois asked.  
"Get in. You can't dirty up white socks because it's hard to clean them." Ciel said, Holding his hand out.  
Alois hesitantly took his hand and he lifted Alois into the cart and sat him down.  
Alois blushed.  
He was so strong.  
Alois looked around curiously as Ciel rolled the cart.  
"What's your taste in clothes?" Ciel asked Casually.   
"I..I...Normally wear girl's clothing....B-Because I'm....I'm to small for B-Boys clothing." Alois Mummbled, Looking down at his lap embarrassed.   
"Oh Cool." Ciel said, Rolling the cart into the Girl Neko Section of the store.  
Alois looked up from his lap at all the Clothing.  They were so many!  
"Well, Pick something." Ciel said, Leaning on the couch.   
Alois nodded and Held his hand out and Ciel helped him out the cart.   
Alois then tattered over to a rack of Soft, Fluffy Knitted Sweater tops.  
He'd been shopping before, it wasnt new.  
So he simply found His size, Petite.   
He handed the article of clothing to Ciel who carelessly threw it in the cart.  
Alois then grabbed the same copy of the sweater top but In three different colors, Purple, Blue and Red.  
"Heh, Your Jacking blood and Crypts now?" Ciel chuckled, Looking at the red and blue.  
"Huh?" Alois asked, Clearly confused.   
"Never mind. Never Mind." Ciel snickered, Waving Alois off.   
Alois shot Ciel a look before Scampering off into the store, In search of clothes, Shoes, accessories, Neko spa treatment items, Neko Feminine Care items, Basically Everything.   
.....  
And Alois almost fainted when he saw the price!  
The most he had shopped with his past owner was atleast 1,500 dollars every trip!  
"Oh my god. That's too much." Alois gasped, Staring wide eyed at the Numbers on the Monitor.  
"Just Have them delivered by tomorrow." Ciel hummed, Pulling out his Blue Debit Card.  
Alois grabbed his hand and Hissed, an Actual Cat hiss, His eyes wide.  
"I can't let you do that! It's too much! Just forget it!" Alois said, Digging his nails into Ciels hand, ears pressed flat on his head as his tail also wrapped around Ciels hand.  
"Alois It's no problem. I can afford it." Ciel said, Moving his hand.  
"But I'll have to pay for it when we get home won't I?" Alois asked, Looking at Ciel in all seriousness.   
Ciel's eyes went wide as he covered the neko's mouth, Nervously chuckling at the Confused Cashier.  
"The fuck are you talking about that so fucking loud??? I have no Idea what the Fuck that means and frankly I dont wanna know!" Ciel hissed under his breath.  
Alois noticed Ciel was so close he could actually smell Ciels breath, mint and Cake, his Colonge 'Real Man'.  
Alois nodded.  
Maybe this could work out.


	3. Stop N Shop

"Ciel!!!!" The Neko Hissed as he tattered through the house, Looking for his owner.  
"Cieeeeelllll!!!!" Alois hissed again.  
"I'm trying to sleep." Came Ciels Pristine, British/English and Teasing voice from behind one of the White doors.  
Alois grabbed the door handle and bit his lip as he pushed it in.  
He saw The Bluenette laying on the bed, Flat on his back, One arm Over his closed eyes and He was topless, Showing off that washboard stomach.  
Alois blushed and Tattered over to the bed and jumped up on the bed. He then Grabbed Ciel's arm from his eye and Dug his nails into it.  
"Cieeeeelll!!!" Alois said once again.  
"What?" Ciel answered,Opening his eyes and sitting up.  
"I'm hungry." Alois answered innocently.   
"The fuck that has to do with me? You know where the fridge is." Ciel snapped, Turning on his side.  
Alois' eyes widened and he Took a swipe at Ciel's back, Leaving a red Claw mark.  
"Ow." Ciel said flatly.  
The three scratches began to heal up almost immediately, leaving Flawless Ivory skin in it's wake.  
Alois' eyes windened.  
He stared in Awe.  
Alois then swiped at Ciel's back two more times, Leaving Deep Cuts.  
Once again, They disappeared.   
"Stop it." Ciel said flatly.  
Alois then reached out and ran his hand over Ciel's back.  
"Amazing!!" Yelled the Naive Neko.  
"Get out." Ciel Mummbled, Throwing a pillow at Alois Knocking him off the bed.  
Alois pouted and Left the room, In search of Food, Mainly fish.  
_  
Alas, Alois Could not find fish, For he ate it all.  
So he was reduced to eating Ham and Baked Chicken, He honestly did want some of the glorious mac and cheese,But there wasn't alot left and he could bet Ciel would want the last square.  
After Getting some apple cider to wash it down, Alois took a warm shower.  
Alois then went to the guest room where all of his belongings were.  
He threw on some pink neko panties, Black Tights and A Purple Sweater along with bunny socks and Flip flops.  
"Alois!!!!!!" Came Ciel's Loud Commanding voice.  
Alois' ears perked up.  
He bounded from his room to the stairs where He heard Ciel. Ciel looked over his attire and Softly chuckled  
"Fits for the occasion." He said shaking his car keys.  
"Hm? What occasion?! Are we going out again!??!" Alois asked Excitedly, tugging Ciels coat arm.  
"Please stop." Ciel said, moving his arm.  
"Well?!" Alois demaded, Tugging Ciels Coat arm once again.  
Ciel sighed and softly smiled at Alois' cuteness.  
"Yes. We're grocery shopping. If you run away, I Won't look for you, I'll leave you there, No yelling, No screaming, don't talk about awkward shit and Act civilized. That clear?" Ciel asked sternly.  
"So can we leave now?" Alois asked, Blatantly ignoring Him.  
Ciel sighed.   
What was the purpose?  
Alois would just ignore him.  
"Yea. Come on." Ciel hummed, walking to the kitchen.  
Alois curiously followed.  
Ciel strolled over to a Metal door and carelessly opened it with his foot and walked down to steps and Into the garage then flipped on the lights.  
Alois' eyes widened.  
"Oh my god! So many cars!" Alois exclaimed, Staring at the rows and Rows of Different types of Cars In different colors.  
"Actu--" Ciel began to say.  
Alois bounded over to a Purple Nissan, Placing his hands against the windows and peering in.  
"Can we drive this one?! Can we? Can we?" Alois begged, Ears Pressed flat, Eyes wide with Innocence, Tail wrapped around his leg.  
Ciel stared at him for a bit.  
Damn. Alois was kinda cute like this.  
Ciel sighed and Nodded.  
He walked over to a cabinet of keys and grabbed one of them, Pressing a button on a car remote, openings the doors.  
Alois ripped the door open and got in, Looking around Curiously.  
Ciel got in after opening the garage door.  
He then turned the car on and slowly pulled into the empty snowy street.  
Alois watched in Awe, staring out the window.  
"Everything's moving so fast!" Alois giggled, Placing his hands against the window.  
"Put on your seatbelt before you get me a fucking ticket."  
~♡~  
Stop and Shop Super market.  
It was busy.  
Crowded.  
Seeing it was nearing Christmas.  
Alois unconsciously grabbed Ciels hand and Held on tight as the Bluenette got a cart and strolled into the crowd.  
Alois looked around Curiously.  
Ciel grabbed some apples and Threw it in the cart, some bannas, pears, oranges and Grapes.  
"Ooh! Ciel! I want that!" Alois said suddenly, Tugging Ciels hand.  
Ciel looked at what Alois was pointing to.  
It was fish. Packs of salt fish, Salmon, Tilapia, trout.  
"Go get some. I'll be right here." Ciel said, Letting Alois' hand go.  
Alois looked unsure.  
He looked at the rushing crowd.  
Alois then looked back at Ciel. He giggled and grabbed Ciels glove off his hand and Tattered off, Knowing Ciel would want his glove back so he'd have to look for Alois if he got lost.  
Alois tucked it in his pocket and then grabbed handfulls and Handfulls of packets of fish.   
He then scampered back over to Ciel who waited patiently.  
"Hai!" Alois Giggled dumping   
Everything in the cart.  
"C'mon." Ciel hummed, Holding out his bare hand for Alois to hold.   
Alois Giggled a soft mew and grabbed it, following Ciel over to the pastry section.  
Ciel picked a whole cheesecake, A whole chocolate cake and some red velvet along with Icing and Cake batter.   
Alois hesitantly picked up some Christmas themed cupcakes and put it in the cart.  
"You sure that's all you want? Cause I'm not coming back over here." Ciel said flatly.   
Alois Giggled and Picked up a container of sugar cookies and a container of assorted pastries.   
"Mhm!" He hummed, Grabbing his owners hand again.  
-  
"Ooh! How does chocolate milk taste?" Alois asked, Tugging Ciels hand as he looked over the types of milk.  
"Like liquefied chocolate." Ciel said.  
"What does chocolate taste like?? My old owner never let me eat anything other than fish and soy milk." Alois hummed.  
"Really?" Ciel asked In disbelief.   
"Mhm! Cause I was so little when they found me and it's all ive been eating ever since!" Alois said, Picking up the carton of silk chocolate milk.  
"Alois how Old are you exactly?" Ciel asked, raising a perfectly defined Bluenette eyebrow.  
"45." Alois answered said Flatly.  
"Well I'm 22." Ciel said awkwardly.   
"Hehe. Your so stupid. I'm 17 silly!" Alois giggled, Slapping Ciel's hand with the stolen glove.  
"Well your only a kid then." Ciel hummed.  
"No I'm not!" Alois defended, Picking up vanilla milk and Soy milk.  
"Yes you are." Ciel replied.  
"I've been grown up since I was fourteen." Alois huffed.  
"Oh? How so?" Ciel teased.  
"Because I had a job, To take care of myself and My little brother, Just so we could have a place to stay and food to eat." Alois snapped, Shoving Ciel.   
"What kind of job?" Ciel asked.  
Alois blushed and Looked Around Hesitantly.   
"It was just a job. Nothing special, Nothing Important.  
Uh. What do you do for a living?" Alois asked, Taking hold of his bare hand again.  
"San Diego Wild cats. I'm captain of the football team." Ciel hummed, Pushing the cart along.  
"San Diego?"Alois echoed.   
"We're In san Diego. Where did you think we were?" Ciel chuckled.   
"Uh.....Last time I went to sleep I was in Vermont." Alois answered with a kawaii blush.  
"Vermont? Then how did you end up making a overnight trip across state to San Diego and Sleeping in the back of a football stadium?" Ciel quizzed.   
Alois shrugged.  
"I..I honestly don't know...." He whispered, Looking at his feet. "But I'm far far away  from my past now! Plus you'll take care of me right?" Alois beamed, Hugging Ciels hand to his chest.  
Ciel stared into Alois' Crystal eyes, His Sad, Expectant face.  
Ciel pursed his lips.  
Maybe not.  
He had a job.  
He had a Girlfriend.  
He had to travel frequently.  
He worked late.  
He volunteered almost everywhere.   
He had friends that always hanged out with him.  
He had overly needy parents.  
Was he Sure he could take care of  A neko?  
Was Ciel sure?  
"Definitely."


	4. "Bored"

Hey. Some of you may be confused.  
You ever read the Body shoppe by robovacation?   
And she has her own version of Ciel?  
TBS!Ciel.  
So I have a story named C.R.A.Z.Y (Book one not included) And I have my own version of Ciel.  
So in this story, I'm using my version of Ciel.  
C.R.A.Z.Y.!Ciel.  
There. But ditch the other drama.  
Mkay¿  
~♡~  
"I-Its so good!" Alois moaned, His mouth full of the milky substance.  
"It's that good?" Ciel teased, Eyebrows rose as a smirk was on his face.  
"Mhm! I could swallow it all day! It feels good in my tummy! Can you give me more?" Alois giggled with a blush as he opened his mouth.   
"Really? It'll make you sick." Ciel teased.  
"Please? I just wanna feel it in my mouth again! I swear I'll spit it out!" Alois pleaded.  
"Sorry. I'm dry." Ciel chuckled. "Just a bit more Ciel? Please?" Alois whined.  
"Literally, I'm dry." Ciel said, Turning his cup upside down.  
"Isn't there any more?" Alois asked curiously, Bouncing over to the fridge and ripping it open.  
"Help yourself. I'm going to take a bath." Ciel hummed, Leaving the kitchen.   
"You promised to show me how to use the computer!" Alois called, pawing after him.  
"Yeah, I know." Ciel hummed, Waving him off.   
-  
After his refreshing shower, Ciel threw on blue basketball shorts and a blue hoodie with knee high black socks.  
"Alois!" He called, Clambering down the stairs.   
"Ciel~~~!" Alois sang, Peeking around the corner.  
"C'mere. I have to teach you how to use the computer." Ciel said, Showing Alois his large laptop with the large screen and large keyboard.   
Alois' tail swished erratically as he bounded up to Ciel and grabbed Ciels arm.  
"Yay!" He giggled, Tugging Ciel into the living room.  
Ciel sat on the floor and Alois layed on his stomach next to him.  
"So. Teach me master." Alois said, trying to be professional.  
Ciel looked at him weird, Both Sapphires holding a confused and pleased look.  
"Don't call me that." Ciel said flatly.   
"Stodpopet then?" Alois asked.  
"Ew. No. I'm not your sugar daddy. Stop it." Ciel shuddered.   
"Grumpy Gills?" Alois asked, with a soft smile.  
"Ciel. Just Ciel." Ciel said flatly.  
"Okey Cookie." Alois giggled, Nuzzling his head into Ciel's side.  
Ciel softly smiled and Reached out, Itching behind Alois' ears through his thick Flaxen locks.   
Alois purred and rested his chin on his palm.  
Ciel then turned on the computer.   
"This." He said touching the mouse pad "Is The mouse pad.  It moves that little white icon that let's you control the computer." Ciel explained, Moving the crusor around.  
"Ooh! I wanna try!" Alois said, touching the mouse pad and moving the crusor around Messily.  
"Got that down?" Ciel quizzed, Looking at him.  
"Yup!" Alois giggled.  
Ciel then opened word document.  
"These letters and numbers here on the base is called the Keyboard.  You can put words on the screen with it. Look." Ciel instructed, Glancing at Alois. He then typed down his name.   
Ciel Alexander Phantomhive.  
Alois stared in awe.  
"So cool! Your middle name sounds fancy!" Alois Giggled.  
"Thank you. Now you try." Ciel said, Moving his hands.  
Alois stared at the Keyboard.  
He knew how to spell his name. He didn't write it down in a while.  
Alois then began to poke the keys, typing his name slowly.  
Alois Scarlet Trancy.  
"Wow. That's a cute middle name." Ciel hummed mindlessly, Blushing when he realized what he had said.  
Alois giggled at his blush.   
"Thanks! Ciel's a cool name too. It sounds like, Really rich and fancy y'know? Well, Mine does too but I Don't know my real name so it doesn't really matter because I like mine, Like Alot." Alois said mindlessly as he swung his legs up and down as his tail wrapped around his arm, petting his face.   
-  
"Now you try it." Ciel said.  
Alois giggled and placed both hands over the keyboard, Thumbs by the mouse pad and space bar.  
Alois then began to Type out his address fully.  
235 kingly lane between Cali avenue and Dale.  
"Did I get it right??" Alois asked.  
"Mhm. Let's learn how to use the internet." Ciel said, Clicking the Fire Fox icon.   
Once the page was loaded, Ciel went to Sephora's website.  
Alois' eyes lit up.  
He used to have Tons and tons of make-up before he ran away.   
It was Basically the only thing he could do without fucking up, Other than His job.   
"Can I have them Ciel?! Can I?! Can I?!" Alois said, looking at Ciel with pleading crystal eyes that were wide, Ears pressed flat to make him look like a cute little kitty.  
Ciel nodded and Allowed alois to point out what he wanted.  
"Oh! That. It looks like its highly pigmented." Alois said, Pointing to a eyeshadow pallet, Mac colors of the deep blue.  
Ciel clicked it and Let Alois look at it.  
"It's good." Alois declared, Slowly moving the crusor to the add to cart.  
"You seem to really love makeup." Ciel commented.   
"Because It's my passion! Its the only thing I can do without fucking up alright?" Alois said with a grin.  
...  
By the time they were done, Alois had bought $6,000 dollars in Makeup, Adding $200 to get it there the same day plus $700 on brushes, Appliers, Mechanical Makeup equipment, Blenders, perfect shapes and all of that.  
And once again, Alois Almost fainted, Having racked up Atleast 8,000 dollars.  
Ciel waved it off and payed without a problem.  
It barely chipped at his many, many bank accounts.   
"Oh! Before I forget! Here." Ciel hummed, handing Alois a phone.  
Alois took it and looked it over.  
These were the expensive as hell iPhone6s's Alois had been seeing everywhere.  
"I don't know what your favorite color was so I just got it in white and a Simple white case." Ciel said sheepishly with a blush.  
"It's Purple and your the best!" Alois giggled, Jumping on him, wrapping his legs Around Ciels waist and cuddling Ciels head into his flat chest.  
"Auugh! Alois get off!" Ciel screamed, Struggling to rid himself of the happy neko.  
"I mean it! Your so nice to me even though I annoy you all the time! I wish I could repay you Ciel." Alois sighed sadly, Smelling Ciels Old spice hair.  
"Then get off me!" Ciel yelled.  
"Really? That's all I have to do?" Alois asked, moving back a bit to peek at Ciel's red face.  
"Yes!" Ciel screamed.   
Alois giggled and released his grasp on Ciel, landing gracefully on his feet.  
"Okay! I'm going to take a shower~~~!" Alois Giggled, tattering off.  
Ciel stared after him then fixed himself,  The smell of That cute blonde neko still on him.  
He smelled pretty g--  
Ciel had to tell himself to chill. Alois was just a friend.  
Only a friend.   
Forever a friend.  
~♡~  
After A rather long shower, Alois still had Ciel on his mind.  
Ciel was replaying in his fucking head 24/7.  
Ciel haunted his dreams.  
That damned King pervert!  
Alois never felt so self conscious, So safe, so embarrassed, so happy, so needed around anyone before.  
Ciel just kept creeping into his heart, Invading his thoughts, perverting his mind.  
Alois had to stop himself.  
Ciel was his friend.  
Ciel was his friend, Only his friend.  
But..He could be something more...  
Alois stop before i slap you.  
Theres no way in hell Ciel would be interested In Alois! A Neko! A boy! An underage boy at that!  
But Alois had a soft spot for Ciel, even though he had only known Ciel for three weeks!  
Keep yourself strong Alois.   
The last man you let into your heart fucked up, Degraded you, Disregarded and disrespected you, Hurt you, Used you, Led you on with lies. Never again.  
But time heals right?   
Only a broken heart can mend a broken heart, Right?

Alois ripped one of the shopping bags open and grabbed out some clothing and tore a few more open, Getting shoes and Accessories.

Once he was done, He wore A cute pink Skater skirt, A White t-shirt with knee high pink socks, A white headband in his hair and on his feet were pink and white converses.  
Alois then slid on some green and pink bangles and slipped out of his room.  
He bounded towards the kitchen, Only to come to a stop. He heard someone in the kitchen.  
No.  
Two people   
It was obviously Ciel in there.  
Alois peeked into the kitchen, keeping a low profile.   
He saw Ciel and A perky blonde woman.  
She wore all pink, dressed proactively, Green eyes and pale peach skin.  
Alois thought they're conversation about work and Clothing lines was pretty normal.   
That was when Ciel pulled her in by the waist and pressed his lips to get hot pink ones.   
"Cielllllll!!!!" Alois called, Skipping into the kitchen, Pretending to act surprised when he interrupted.   
"What Alois?" Ciel asked, turning to him.  
"Awwwwweeeh! Cieeeeeelllll she's sooooo cuutttteee!!!!! How much did she cost!?! I've been wanting a Neko for the longest?! Is she for me?! As a gift?!" The blonde squealed, Making googly faces at Alois.   
Alois' ears pressed flat and His tail hugged him protectively as his knees touched, Hands out infront of him.  
"Lizzy. Stop it." Ciel sighed.  
"What?! I am not scary! I'm cute! Oh my she has stunning eyes! All that pink! Ciel i knew you we're bad at gifts but you did well!" Lizzy Squealed, Coming closer.  
Alois let out an angry Meow and Swiped at Lizzy's Perfect pink manicured hand, leaving a three red scratches on her hand.  
"Dammit Lizzy I told you to stop." Ciel sighed.  
"The little bitch scratched me! My million dollar hand! Kill it Ciel! Kill it with a shot gun!" Lizzy screamed, Pointing at Alois.  
Alois' eyes widened and as fast as lightening, He scampered over to Ciel, hiding between his legs.   
"Lizzy..Neko's are human too." Ciel sighed.  
"No they're not! They're mutants! Ciel put it down!! It hurt me!" Lizzy roared.  
"Lizzy, You scared him. You just can't act like that." Ciel said, Grabbing Alois' hand and leading him out.  
"Say Hi. Actually get to know them." Ciel instructed.   
Lizzy stared at Alois, Unsure.  
She moved closer. Alois backed up, Ears alert, tail threatening to hit her.  
"Hi." Lizzy said, Not expecting a reply.  
"Hi." Alois said back.  
"Holy macaroons! It can speak!" Lizzy said, Grabbing Ciels arm and yanking it as she jumped, her pumps making a horrible sound on the tile floor.  
"I'm A Boy." Alois said.  
"A boy? Then why are you dressed like that? Are you a poof or something?" Lizzy giggled.   
Alois huffed and pouted.   
He turned on his heel and stomping out of the kitchen.  
Alois felt like crying as he made his way to the guest room.  
How dare she?!  
He was not a poof!  
Maybe he liked men but he was not a poof!  
He simply was too small for boys clothing!  
She doesn't know anything!  
Fucking barbie Bitch Slut.  
Alois slammed the door and flopped on his bed.  
She was just to air headed.  
She was insensitive.  
She was a brat.   
Alois sighed and grabbed his new phone, Pressing the home button.   
He then touched random things carelessly, staring in awe at the phone.  
By the time Alois caught himself, at least an hour had passed.  
He sighed and carefully put it down and hopped off the bed.  
Alois left the room in search of Ciel, Wanting to see if Ciel was "bored" like him.

Alois wandered to the kitchen, To the last place he saw Ciel.  
Alois turned the corner and slid the glass door open.  
He softly gasped, a huge blush staing his face.  
'Oh my. His dick is big....' Alois said to himself as he watched Barbie Bitch and Ciel Have sex On the Kitchen table.  
The Cow girl to be exact.   
But then, A moan from barbie Bitch called him back, and that bitch sounded like she needed an exorcism.  
Alois watched as tears slowly welled up in his eyes.  
He was crying.  
But why?  
So what if Ciel wants to stick his dick in Random Barbie skanks?  
Why should Alois care.  
"Oh...Fuck....Lizzy." came that angelic moan.  
Alois turned on his heel and fled to his room, Shutting and Locking the door.  
He flipped off the lights and Sunk to the floor, Covering his face.   
Well, Ciel infact wasn't "Bored".


	5. The Kitchen Table

The next day, Alois Avoided Ciel and the Kitchen table at all cost.  
He still wandered around, Touching things, Playing with things, Trying things on.  
Alois was currently in the living room, Looking out the window at the frosty world.   
He watched as a blue butterfly fluttered past, Watching as it flew away.   
How ever, Alois didn't expect the long Lavender hair that blocked his view.  
He rose an eyebrow and tapped the window with his finger.  
The intruder turned to look at him.  
It was Clearly a girl.  
She had truly topaz skin, wide, Cat shaped Violet Ocean orbs, Long Lavender hair, Perked Lavender hair and Her tail waved at him as she she smiled.  
Alois' eyes widened.   
A neko!  
Alois Giggled made a wait gesture.  
The neko girl nodded and Alois got off the couch and scampered to the coat rack.  
He grabbed Ciels big blue coat and ripped the door open, Running into the snow, around the large house to the window he was at.  
He saw the neko girl and smiled.  
"Hiii!" Alois yelled, Waving.  
She turned around, grinning.  
"Hello! Your new here aren't you?" She questioned, trudging up to Alois.   
She wasn't tall. She was just his height.  
"Mhm! Ciel adopted me and I've been here ever since!" Alois giggled.  
"Ciel???" The girl echoed.   
"Yup! Ciel Phantomhive!" Alois giggled, Motioning to Ciel's blue coat.  
"Oh. I'm Hannah!" The girl giggled, Holding out his hand.  
"I'm Alois!" Alois giggled, Giving her a hug.  
"Nice name bro~! I'm 17! You?" Hannah asked.   
"Me too! Wheres that butterfly you were chasing????" Alois asked curiously.  
"It flew away..." Hannah said.  
"Oh....Well who's your owner?" Alois asked.  
"Angelina Dallas~! She lives right down the street!" Hannah Giggled.   
"Really?! Hey we can be friend's!" Alois declared, Grabbing her hands.  
"Yeah we could! Best friends!" Hannah Giggled.  
"Wanna come inside for some milk?" Alois asked.  
"Are you sure?" Hannah asked.  
"Yup! Ciel won't mind." Alois said, leading her over to the front door.  
"Alois!!!!!!!!" Came Ciels voice, and it sounded pissed.  
"Ouch. He doesn't sound nice." Hannah said.  
"He is. He's just really awkward and weird. He's a blue booger." Alois hummed.  
Hannah snickered and took off her boots and following Alois.  
"Yeah?!" Alois called back.   
"Did you break my Laptop?!" Ciel called back.   
"It was by mistake! I'm sorry Ciel!" Alois called back, Feigned regret.  
"You did it on purpose didn't you?" Hannah asked.  
"Yeah. He deserved it. He's a jackass." Alois snapped.  
"Angelina can be weird at times too." Hannah giggled, sitting at the table.  
"Hannah, No!" Alois said, Ushering her away from the table.  
"What?" She asked.   
"It's unclean. Impure!" Alois yelled, Ears pressed flat, eyes wide as his tail made wild movements.  
"Chill out dude. It's just a table." Hannah said, placing her hands on the table.   
"Hannah your impure! Unclean! Unwanted! Evillll!" Alois hissed, Grabbing the hand sanitizer and aiming it at her.   
"Huh?" She asked.  
"Hands out! Hand! Out! Now!" Alois Screamed.   
She complied, Holding out her long nailed hands, Ears flat, Lavender tail wrapped around her left arm.  
Alois sprayed lots and lots of hand sanitizer on her hands.  
"Rub. Rub until your sore." Alois whispered.  
Hannah rubbed her hands together, feeling them get cold as the cleaner worked.  
Alois sighed and swipes at his forehead.   
"Pweh! Sit on the counter. The table is Impure. Don't ask." Alois said, Shuffling her over to the counter.   
Hannah Giggled and sat on the counter.   
"Ok. Ok." She hummed.  
Alois then handed her some legendary Chocolate milk.  
She sipped it, eyes widening, ears perked up as her tail took hold of the cup.  
"It's amazing!" She declared. "What is this?" She asked taking another go.  
"Chocolate milk! Ciel bought it and made me try it." Alois giggled, sipping his own beverage.   
"All I've had was vegetable milk and Soy milk all my life!" Hannah Giggled, her tail feeding her more milk.  
"Me too." Alois said, After swallowing a mouth full.

"Alois do you know how important this laptop was to me??" Ciel sighed, coming into the kitchen. He paused. "Who the Fuck is this?" He asked, Looking at the other Neko.  
Alois' eyes windedn as he hugged Hannah's waist, fangs bared, ears pressed flat, Tail made into a knot banger.  
"She's my best friend! Be nice Ciel!!!!" He hissed.  
"Oh..." Ciel said, sitting on the kitchen table.   
Alois made no move to tell him not to.  
"Your My aunt's Neko right?" Ciel asked Casually.   
"Yeah." Hannah said, sipping her chocolate milk.  
"Oh cool." Ciel said.  
Hannah rose her lavender eyebrow.   
"Why can he sit at the table and I can't?" She asked.  
Alois placed a finger over her plump purple lips.  
"Shhjjjhhh. Sushhjjhh. Reasons child." He whispered.


	6. #1

"Alois??" Ciel questioned.  
"Hmm?" Alois asked, Never once looking up from his chocolate milk and coco puffs.  
"Why are you sitting on the floor?" Ciel asked.  
"Cause the floor is comfortable ok?" Alois answered, Raising his bowl to his mouth and draining the chocolate milk.  
"Oh...Ok..." Ciel Trailed off, Looking at Alois funny.  
"My girlfriend, Elizabeth is coming to take you to the football game today." Ciel said, Trying to make small talk.  
"The scary, ugly and let's not forget Slutty pink ball that was here on Wednesday?" Alois asked calmly.   
In reality, He was so pissed.   
Ciel had a Girlfriend, so that meant Ciel liked pancake, Not waffles.  
So he had no chance what so ever with Ciel. None. Nada. Zilch. Zippo. Zed.  
You ever been so mad that you was calm?  
Well that's how Alois felt right now.  
"Its Elizabeth and Yes." Ciel corrected.   
"Elizabitch. Got it." Alois hummed.   
"Why do you have an attitude?" Ciel asked.  
"I don't have an attitude. I'm completely calm Ciel. Why would you think that?" Alois askes, A Loose Smile on his face.   
Well not a smile exactly.   
His lips were pressed tight and pulled outward by his facial muscles.   
"Your face..." Ciel answered.  
"Oh this beautiful angel like face? Don't mind it really." Alois giggled, The same smile on his face.  
Ciel rolled his eyes.  
"What's up with you?" He asked.  
"Nothing." Alois snapped, getting up and leaving.  
~♡~  
Soon after Ciel left for his football game and Lizzy came over, Annoying the hell out of Alois.  
"I think you'd be so pretty in this!" She said, Holding up a pink flower vest.  
"No." Alois said flatly.  
"No? Well what about this? Ciel said you like to wear loud clothing." Lizzy giggled, Holding up a pink skirt.  
-  
By the time they were done, Alois Couldn't say lizzy was a bad person, she was annoying and really liked pink but that's it. But he still disliked her a bit.  
But he was still mad at Ciel for sticking his dick in her.  
The two decided on High waisted purple jeans with three buttons and they had white hearts all over them, A purple tank top with Purple and white Toms, A Small purple fur coat and a purple beanie over his hair.  
They then proceeded to make their way to Lizzy's bubble gum pink Ferrari.  
Alois got in the front, Crossing his legs in the bubble gum pink seats and staring out the window at Ciel's big ol house.  
They soon took off, Driving at 75mp.  
"So, What's your name? Like full name? Mines Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Milford." Lizzy Hummed.  
"Alois Scarlet Trancy." Alois replied boredly.   
"That's a cute name for a boy!" Lizzy giggled.  
"That's rude and Insensitive." Alois snapped.   
"How?" Lizzy asked.   
"There's no need to point out how girly I am. I know my fucking self." Alois snapped.  
"Oh...Sorry...."  
~¤~  
The Football stadium was bustling with life, Crowds on either side, Visitors flexing on the locker rooms, People putting things together.  
-  
Lizzy and Alois got off the elevator and Strolled into the Men's Locker room, Lizzy Glancing around with a blush at all the hot, topless men.  
Alois kept his eyes downcast, not wanting to look.  
"Lizzy what are you doing here?"  
Alois and Lizzy Turned around to come face to face with Ciel, Topless, Hair a mess, Dawning the bottom piece to his uniform.  
Alois blushed and sustained himself to look At Ciels face only.  
"I wanted to see you silly!" Lizzy giggled, wrapping her arms around Ciel's neck and kissing him, Nice and long, Tongues and Everything.  
Alois flinched and looked down, not wanting to stare.  
"Go get em tiger~! Lizzy giggled, Grabbing Alois' hand and running off.  
Alois let her drag him all the way to the V.I.P section and stuff him in the very front.   
"Oh I just love to see Ciel on the court~! Its amazing~!" Lizzy giggled at Alois.   
"Im sure he's good." Alois said, Looking at the time on his phone.  
"Presenting~! The san Diego Wild cats!!!!" Came a loud voice that echoed throughout the stadium.   
Alois looked up in alarm just to see the Wild Cats Captain (#1) burst through the blue banner followed by His whole team.  
"Aweeh! Ciel's Number 1!" Lizzy giggled.   
Alois sat up in interest, Watching as Ciel and his team beefed it up as the Visitors Miami Sharks came on the field.  
They all stood face to face in the middle of the field, Both Captains beefing it up, Looking like they we're about to fight.  
"And pass the ball!!"  
The ball was thrown from the rookie into the air.  
Alois leaned forward, eyes wide.  
Ciel made a wild jump, Grabbing the ball and holding it close as he tucked and rolled.  
He landed in a crouch and just before they could dog pile him, He took off to the furthest side of The field, Missing the Visitors by a hair as he jumped and ducked, rolled.  
Alois let out a cheer when Ciel threw the ball in the air, dropped to his feet and slid under two visitors tucked and rolled then caught the ball, doing a back flip before he touched down, earning his team some points.   
The crowd went wild.  
"Goooo Cieeeellll!!!!" Lizzy cheered, Clapping and jumping.  
Alois giggled and clapped.  
Ciel was good.  
Ciel then threw the ball back into the field, Number Two, Sebastian Michaelis catching it and taking off to their next goal.   
He threw the ball to #4 and they got dog piled.  
A visitor took off to the other side of the field.  
Out of no where, #1 Landed Infront of them, Tackling them to the floor, snatching the ball and passing it to #3 (Joker).  
#3 ran like fire was on his ass as three visitors were on his tail.  
#1 ran beside, Him open for the ball.  
#3 passed the ball and disappeared to the side.

#1 took the fall as three visitors dog piled him, but he held onto the ball, Kicking his legs, knocking them off of him.  
#5 (Grelle) whizzed pass grabbing the ball as he made a beeline for the touch down, only ten feet away, #2 leap frogged over his head and Grabbed the ball, tucking and rolling into the touchdown zone.  
He then slammed the ball into the dirt.  
By this time, Alois was intrigued, Watching everything carefully.  
-  
#1 dodged a dog pile, Cradling the ball as he shoved away a threating visitor.  
His legs running at top speed, Chest Pounding.  
They took a hard fall from a push but kept pursuing by rolling on their stomach, Ball held close.  
He got up and launched themselves into the air, Landing in the touchdown zone on their feet.  
They smirked through  their helmet.  
The visitors were coming for him.  
As soon as they were close enough, #1 dropped the ball, It making harsh contact with the dirt.   
"And San Diego wild cats win the game!!!!!!!!!"  
The team rushed over, Throwing #1 over their shoulders, Beefing him up as they cheered.  
Ciel took off his helmet and laughed, holding the big gold trophie in the air.  
"He won!!!!" Lizzy Squealed.   
"That was bloody amazing!" Alois said in disbelief as he clapped.  
-  
After the game, Alois and Lizzy Met Ciel in the men's locker room.  
He had a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair wet and curly.   
"That was amazing~~!" Lizzy sang, Moving in to kiss him.  
"Thank you." Ciel said before turning back to his locker and putting on a shirt.  
"So this is football? I wanna play." Alois giggled, Tugging The bottom of Ciel's shirt.  
"You'll get hurt." Ciel said, Putting on some jeans.  
"But it looks so fun!" Alois whined.   
"Being dog piled by three 200 pound men isn't fun." Ciel said flatly, Ending the discussion.   
Alois pouted and sat on the bench.  
"It smells like death in here." Alois huffed.  
"That's why I Don't breathe." Ciel hummed, Slipping on some sneakers.   
"How? Like this?" Alois said, holding his breath.  
Ciel stared at Alois until he turned pink, Then red, Slightly blue.  
"No. I Don't have to breath." Ciel paused and looked at Alois, His left eye flickering To a demonic magenta with slit cat like pupils. He grinned when Alois jumped back.  
"Keep a secret?" Ciel asked.  
Alois grinned and nodded, Poking Ciel with his tail.  
"Mhm!" He Giggled.  
~♡~  
After that, They went to a restaurant, where neko's were allowed to eat.  
It was a nice wooden lodge themed place.  
Alois sat by the cobble stone wall, Lizzy next to him and Ciel in front of him.  
why?  
Alois wanted Ciel to sit next to him, But he also wanted to sit next to the wall and Ciel wanted to sit next to the wall, so Ciel sat next to the wall, across from him.  
"I've never eaten out before." Alois said, staring at the menu.  
"Never? Not once?" Lizzy asked.  
"No." Alois answered.   
"Ciel we need to feed this child!" Lizzy hissed.  
"I'm not a kid." Alois hissed at her.  
"Your 17. Your a kid." Lizzy clarafied.  
"So? I had a job. I had a house. I had to do that god awful job just so by little brother and I could survive. Pfft. What do you know? Your just a Barbie Bitch brat who's never had to struggle for anything." Alois grumbled, crossing his arms and slouching.   
"Oh...." Lizzy Mummbled, Looking down in tears.  
"So~! I hear the Mac and cheese is good." Ciel hummed, Hoping to ease the tension.  
"Shuddup Ciel." Lizzy and Alois Mummbled, Looking at their menu's.


	7. Get out of my house

"Mew...." Alois purred, eyes closed, All the nerves in his body relaxing.  
"Mew..." Alois purred again.  
Ciel softly smiled as he itched behind Alois' ears, Running his fingers through Alois' locks as he drew circles in Alois' back.  
"Meeeewwwww." Alois purred, Turning over onto his side, Grinning like an ass when Ciel began to scratch the nerve ending behind his hair.  
Ciel then changed the channel to sponge bob, Leaving Alois permanently intrigued as he strolled off to make a snack.

Alois watched the T.V. in awe, Curious on what Mr.Crabs would do to sponge bob and Patrick for ruining his First dollar.  
Then the door bell rang and Alois Reluctantly got up to answer it.  
He opened the door and came face to face with a Ups delivery man.  
"Package for Ciel Phantomhive." he said, Showing Alois the large box.   
"He's busy. Can I take it?" Alois asked.   
"Are you in anyway related to this person?" Asked the delivery man.   
"Yes, I'm his--" Alois paused and a coy smirk grew on his face. "Girlfriend. Can i sign now?" Alois asked.  
The delivery man nodded and let Alois sign the clip board and then gave Alois the surprisingly light box.  
Alois giggled and blushed as he strolled back to the living room.  
No, Certainly he would never be Ciels girlfriend. That was just a silly little dream that needed to be squashed.  
But first time for everything, Right?  
"Cieeeelll!!" He yelled.  
"What?" Ciel called back.  
"You got a big box!" Alois yelled, Looking at his nails.  
"Ok. Don't open it." Ciel called back.  
He picked his sharp middle nail and Sliced the tape open on the box.  
He then opened it to come face to face with foam peanuts.  
Alois giggled and buried his hands in them, searching for something    
"Aha!" Alois giggled, Pulling a New Laptop out of it.  
"Ciel you got a laptop!!!!" Alois yelled.  
"I thought I told you not to open It!" Ciel said, Coming back to the living room, a plate of poptarts and Icing on hand.  
"I was Curious." Alois Giggled, Putting the laptop back.  
Ciel handed Alois the plate and Alois proceeded to eat the snack, Not caring about the laptop any more.   
"Pooh! Ciel I want more!" Alois Whined, Dropping the plate onto the carpet after he licked it clean.  
"Go make some more. I'm busy." Ciel said, eyes glued to  the instruction manual.   
Alois pouted and scratched Ciel's flawless Ivory Arm.  
"Ow! What the fuck!?!" Ciel hissed.  
"I said I wanted more!" Alois yelled.  
"And I said I'm busy!" Ciel yelled right back.  
Alois hissed grabbed the plate, Throwing it at Ciel's head.  
Ciel leaned back and let the plate hit the wall.  
"You'll pay for that." Ciel snapped, Standing up.  
Alois' eyes widened and he turned tail and ran, Ran like there was no tomorrow.  
"No I Won't! I'm done being a slut!" Alois screamed before Slamming his room door.  
Ciel stood there, Puzzled as ever.   
"What?" He asked no one in particular.   
So that's what Alois meant by Pay?  
What Ciel actually meant was time out, But As usual, Alois and his mind set.  
Ciel shrugged it off and sat on the floor, reading his instruction manual.  
~  
Ciel knocked on Alois' room door.  
"Alois. I brought you some more poptarts." Ciel said.  
"Put them down and retreat!" Came Alois' hiss.   
"Alois open the door. I Don't know what you think pay means but i can assure you it's not what you think." Ciel sighed.  
Alois opened the door and peeped out.  
"Really?" Alois asked.  
"Yes. Really.  Now stop being stupid and come watch walking dead with me." Ciel said, giving Alois the plate and walking off.  
Alois blushed and looked down at the plate that was piled with pop tarts and melted Hershey icing, feeling butterflies in his tummy.  
"Wait for me ya jackass!" Alois giggled, Grabbing the back of Ciel's sweater, tattering behind him.  
~¤~  
"I loveeee Glenn and Maggie~~!" Alois hummed as he stuffed his face.  
"Rick is cool." Ciel hummed.  
"He's crazy!" Alois giggled.  
"Jackie should pair up with lorie." Ciel hummed.  
"Lesbian day~!" Alois cheered, Wiping his crummy face on Ciels arm.  
Ciel allowed him to, seeing he found it cute.  
'Wow....He's gorgeous...' Ciel thought, When Alois looked up at him with a goofy grin.  
'Woaaah. Chill~!!! Chill Ciel.' Ciel thought to himself as he looked at the T.V.  
Even if He thought Alois was gorgeous, He wouldn't say so, Sure he and Sebastian took a spin around the park and Ciel liked it, But Alois was underage. He didn't wanna loose his job and go to jail, even though he had been there for various reasons in the past (assaulting Sebastian with a bottle when told about a break up, Breaking and entering, Almost killing his mother, Public nudity, Public mischier (Street fighting), bringing a B.B. gun to middle school, trashing a bakery over  undercooked cake) let's just say Ciels record wasn't particularly clean,But he didn't wanna add statutory rape to the list.  
"Ooh! Ciel I think Rick should stay at the old navy. That would be so sweet, having a ultimate shopping spree." Alois giggled in naivety.   
"Ding-Dong"  
"I'll get that." Ciel said, getting up.  
Ciel strolled to the door, Opening to come face to face with Lizzy.   
"Hi Lizzy what are you doing over here?" He asked.  
"Uh...Ciel..Can I talk.." Lizzy saw Alois peeking arond the corner "In Private." She added.  
"Umm...Okay." Ciel said, letting her in and closing the  door.  
He shooed Alois off and led her to the den.  
Ciel popped on the couch and invited her over.   
Lizzy sat next to him, Putting her bag on the table.  
"So, What do you wanna talk about?" Ciel asked.  
Lizzy fidgeted uncomfortably. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it.  
"Cat got your tongue?" Ciel asked.  
Lizzy inhaled and exhaled.  
"Ciel, I've known you since college and Your a amazing person, the best boyfriend One could have but I just don't feel like you love me anymore or your attracted to me like you used to be and i don't wanna waste your time so I think we need to see different people....It's not you, really..It's me..." Lizzy Said,  Frowing when she saw a shimmer of water in Ciels eyes.   
Ciel closed both eyes, Looking up for a brief second.  
He then ripped the promise ring from her off his finger and shoved it into her hands, and then grabbed her pink bag and shoved it against jer chest, knocking the breath out of her.  
"Get out of my house." He snapped.  
"C-Ciel I..I.." Lizzy Trailed off, Seeing the anger in his Eyes.  
"I said get out before I chop your Fucking  head off!!!" Ciel screamed, Grabbing  her by the arms and flinging her towards the door.  
Lizzy squeaked and ran away, Leaving the house as quickly as she could.  
Alois watched In confusion as Lizzy ran out of the house, whimpering her head off.  
Alois hesitantly peeked into the Den. He saw  Ciel Standing there, Looking at the floor as tears fell from his eyes, making mini puddles on the floor.

"C-Ciel?" He asked quietly.   
"Leave me Alone." Ciel snapped, Shutting the door in Alois' face.  
Alois turned around, A Small smile on his face.  
If he was correct and was eavesdropping correctly, Lizzy Had broken up with Ciel.  
It takes a broken heart to mend a broken heart, Right?


	8. Magic of the Chocolate chip cookie

As the days passed by, Ciel kept getting more and more depressed.  
He'd go out to late night parties and come staggering atleast at 5 in the morning.  
He'd bring home skanks and Sluts and Alois would have to send them home before they even made it to his bedroom.  
He'd have to clean up vomit every single morning, Make easy breakfast, take care of the depressed Bluenette to the best of his abilities.   
Alois just wished Ciel knew he had someone who envied him, Looked up to him, Actually wanted to be with him right under his nose But Ciel was too drunk or too sad to notice.   
-  
Alois dried himself off and Put on pink shorts and a big white t-shirt along with pink socks.  
He went to the kitchen and Grabbed the easymake breakfast he had prepared and went up the stairs to Ciels room door.  
He knocked three times.  
"Go away." Came Ciels muffled voice.  
"I made you some breakfast!" Alois said, Turning the knob and walking in.  
The room was pitch black dark.  
"Ciel where are you?" Alois asked, Looking around blindly.   
"I said go away." Ciel snapped.  
Alois reached to the side and flipped the light switch on.  
He saw Ciel shift under the covers.  
"Just get up and take a bath for me Ciel?" Alois asked, Pulling the covers back to reveal the messy Bluenette.  
"No." Ciel Mummbled, hiding his face.  
"Ciel please?" Alois begged, Caressing Ciels face in a soothing manner.  
Ciel rolled over onto his stomach and vomitted up a watery brown fluid, letting out a groan as he collapsed on his back.  
Alois sighed and kept caressing his face.  
What was he going to do now?  
~♡~  
Ciel mindlessly stared at the ceiling.  
His mind was on what he'd wear to the Club tonight and if he'd take home and Girl or boy.  
But something peculiar kept happening, He'd come home with a peace of ass and The next morning he still had a stiff boner and he still felt all stressed and horny. He could have swore he brought home some blonde chic last night.   
Ciel was called to reality when he heard the door open.   
Alois tattered through, Wearing A big purple sweater and purple pajama pants.  
'Wow...That's so cute...' Ciel thought to himself, Not caring to stop himself either.   
Alois jumped onto the bed and crawled to Ciel's side and pulled a wet rag from seemingly No Where, beginning to pat his hot sweaty face.  
"How did you sleep?" Alois asked quietly.  
"Bullshit." Ciel snapped, Turning on his side.  
"No need to get mad." Alois Mummbled, patting his back now.   
"I'm not mad." Ciel said flatly.  
"You need a bath." Alois said, stopping completely.   
"No I Don't. Why are you even in here?" Ciel asked.   
"Cause I'm taking care of you. Just let me." Alois sighed, Running his fingers Through Ciels hair, letting his hands linger on the neatly shaved parts.  
"Fine. I'm thirsty. Go get me some alcohol." Ciel huffed.  
"No. No more." Alois whispered in his ear, caressing his cheek.  
"Your so close.." Ciel pointed out.  
"And you need me." Alois whispered.  
"For what?" Ciel snapped.  
Alois gently gripped his chin and forced him to look into his eyes.  
"To take care of you." Alois giggled, patting Ciels cheek.  
"Your breath smells like chocolate milk." Ciel commented.  
"I have to eat too! Anyway, You need to get up and get out~~!" Alois giggled, Tugging Ciel's t-shirt.  
"No. The world hates me. I'm all lonely and miserable." Ciel groaned, turning onto his front.   
"Nu-Uh! I'm your best friend and your not alone. We can go to that bakery. I'll even pay for us~!" Alois declared, Holding up a twenty dollar bill.  
Ciel peeked out and looked at Alois.  
"You got that money from my jacket didn't you?" Ciel asked.  
"Well you gave it to me containing the money so therefore everything in the jacket is mine. Now get up and let's go!" Alois giggled, Giving Ciel half assed hits.   
"Ugh. Fine. I want chocolate cake."   
~♡~  
"Cieeeeelll pick something~~!" Alois whined, jumping up and down in the big coat given to him.  
"All I wanted was chocolate Cake...." Ciel Mummbled.   
"But they don't have it. What about a chocolate scone?" Alois suggested.   
"It wouldn't be the same...." Ciel sighed, looking away.  
"Dammit Ciel I'm trying to be nice here." Alois grumbled. He turned to the waiting staff.  
"We'll take Two slices of strawberry cake and two large brownies, oh and add two large chocolate chip cookies. All wrapped to go." Alois hummed.  
"23.00."  
Alois only had twenty dollars, So he dug in Ciels pockets with little protest and borrowed a five dollar bill.  
"Thank you my good friend. I'll keep the change too." Alois hummed, Handing over the money.  
"Don't care." Ciel sighed.  
Alois pocketed the two dollars and grabbed the bag and wrapped his tail around Ciel's arm and pulled him out of the bakery.  
"Oh my god! Ciel?! Wild Cats Captain?!" Said a young man in disbelief, stopping Ciel.  
Ciel nodded and tried to keep walking, only to be stopped again.  
"Oh man! I envy you! Can I have your autograph????"   
Ciel had a pissed look on his face.  
He sighed, expelling the urge to walk away.  
"Yes. Sure." Ciel said flatly, signing a piece of paper.  
He then walked off, Alois follwing him.  
"Wanna cookie?" Alois giggled, Offering Ciel the large warm chocolate chip cookie.  
Ciel took it and wasted no time sending it to it's grave in his stomach.   
Alois watched and then forced his cookie into Ciels hand and pushed Ciels hand to his mouth, Insisting he ate the cookie.  
"It's good isn't it?" Alois giggled, standing on his tippy toes.  
"Mhm." Ciel hummed.  
Alois stopped Ciel and stood on his tippy toes again and licked his thumb, Wiping away a crumb and some chocolate debris.   
Ciel stared at Alois for a second.  
He then grabbed Alois by the waist, Lifting him up and smashing his own lips into Alois' soft pink ones.  
Alois blushed and cupped Ciel's face, opening his mouth for Ciels cookie coated tongue to slip inside and taste his mouth.  
Alois softly moaned and began to fight for dominance as Ciel's nails impeded themselves into his waist.  
They parted, Lips slightly pink, breaths heavy, Sapphire meeting Crystal.   
Alois blushed, Covering his mouth.  
"I..I....S-Sorry.." Ciel Mummbled, setting Alois down.  
"No! It's okay! You have no Idea how bad I wanted that." Alois said, Grabbing his shoulders.  
Ciel stared at Alois, Trying to comprehend what Alois said.  
"What?" He asked.  
Alois blushed and nervously looked around.   
"I...I....I uh....Like you...It's j-just a s-silly little crush and.." Alois trailed off, Blushing like hell. Alois inhaled and looked Ciel straight in the eye.  
"Look, Ciel, I like you. I have a crush on you. I know. I know. A Neko and a human. It's stupid. And It's okay if you don't return my feelings, I'll understand." Alois said straight forwardly.  
Ciel stared at Alois for a few more agonizing seconds.  
"I think your cute....." He said.  
Alois blushed and looked down.  
Ciel gently grabbed his chin and made him look up again and then pressed his lips to Alois'.  
"It's not stupid. It's perfectly reasonable, Alois. I just don't know how I feel."


	9. I'll bust my Ass Ciel!

Ciel honestly didn't know how he felt about Alois.  
Sure, he was cute and All.  
He was caring.  
He was emotional.   
He was so happy and giddy almost all the time.  
He was sassy.   
He was annoying.  
He was likeable.  
Yes, Ciel liked Alois.  
Kinda mixed feelings.   
Maybe he could give Alois a try.  
Y'know to test it out.  
He'd give it a month or so and if he didn't Like, Like Alois by then, Then he'd just say so.  
"Alois!" Ciel yelled.  
"I'm sleeping! Go away!" Alois called back.  
"Get dressed, We're going Ice skating!" Ciel yelled, Putting on his coat.  
He heard the patter of Alois' feet.   
Alois peeked around the corner.  
"Is this your way of asking me out on a date?" Alois asked.  
"Maybe. Maybe not. Get dressed before I leave without you." Ciel said poshly.  
Alois giggled and ran away.  
A few minutes he came back wearing Light pink jean with cute little flowers, A Light pink sweater, White and pink Snow boots and a white furry coat.  
"I'm ready!!!!" He declared, Latching onto Ciel's arm.  
"Ciel what are you wearing! You can't wear short to go Ice skating!" Alois whined.  
"Yes I can." Ciel said flatly.  
"No! No! No! You have to be warm~!" Alois hissed, Making a futile attempt to shove the 130 pound man up the stairs.  
-  
After a bit of crying and yelling to convince Ciel to change, The Bluenette wore black jeans, A White longsleeve with a blue and black button up, blue fur boots, A furry black coat with a Pink scarf (Courtesy of Alois).  
"You look so cute!" Alois giggled, Clapping his hands.  
"I look stupid with this scarf on." Ciel snapped.  
"Hey! I have on a blue scarf so you have to!" Alois said with a cute pout.  
"Ugh. Let's just do dis." Ciel said leading Alois to the kitchen through the grey door to the garage.  
"Ooh! Can I pick one?" Alois asked, giving Ciel puppy dog eyes.  
"Mhm. Sure." Ciel replied, Letting go of the Ecastic Neko.  
Alois stared at the various selection of cars, Eyes wide as his tail rubbed his chin.  
"That one!" Alois decalred, pointing to a glow in the dark Aston Martin.  
"Alright." Ciel hummed, Walking over to the key cabinet. He grabbed a random key and pressed a button on the controller.  
The Aston Martin's doors flew open and Alois climbed inside.   
Ciel got in and locked the doors, Then starting the car up.  
He then drove out of the garage onto the snowy road  
"It's so fancy!" Alois cried in glee, Looking out of the window.  
"Put your damn seatbelt on before I get a fucking ticket."  
~¤~  
"This line is so long man!" Alois whined, Tugging on Ciel's hand.  
Ciel awkwardly stood there, not knowing wether he should push Alois away or leave him be.  
"It kinda is." Ciel agreed.  
"Hey! Your important so we can skip right?" Alois asked, peering up at him.  
"Yes, I am important but I can't skip." Ciel said flatly.   
"Really?" Alois whined.  
"Yes really." Ciel said bluntly.  
Alois pouted and looked around, bored stiff.   
~♡~  
"Alois stop it." Ciel warned.  
"Ciel I can't! I'll fall!!" Alois whined.   
"No you won't. Look I'll do it first." Ciel sighed.  
He stepped onto the frost bitten Ice and was perfectly balanced.  
He held a hand out to Alois.  
Alois blushed and back up.  
"Nu-Uh! Ill fall!" Alois said, Shaking his head, His flaxen locks swaying.   
Ciel sighed, Clearly getting annoyed.  
"Alois, just trust me." Ciel said calmly, Holding out his hand.  
Alois looked at his hand unsurely but he took it.  
Ciel yanked Alois onto the Ice and Alois immediately slipped and fell.  
He squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the impact, But it never came.  
Alois opened his eyes and saw that Ciel had caught him by his wrist.  
Ciel pulled Alois up and Chortled.   
"You weren't lying when you said you'd bust your ass." He chuckled.  
"Hey! Don't yank on me like that Ciel! You don't know me! I'll knock your ass out!!" Alois screamed, Clinging to Ciels arm.  
"Loudest bark smallest bite." Ciel teased.  
Alois rolled his eyes.   
"Your such a turkey!" He snapped.   
"So you like Turkey? No wonder your thick." Ciel hummed, Looking behind Alois, At the neko's butt.  
"You jackass!!" Alois screamed, Slapping Ciel's chest.  
"My name is Ciel y'know, But okay. You like jack now?" Ciel teased.  
Alois' nostrils flared as pupils turned Into Cat pupils.  
"I. Will. Drop. Your. Ass." He growled.  
"No you won't." Ciel countered.  
Alois sighed. He couldn't really stay mad at Ciel.  
"Just..Teach me how to do this..." he sighed, Looking at Ciel threateningly.   
"Okay. First you have to Catch your Balance, Misses Thick."  
~♡~  
"Ow!" Alois cried out, His bum making contact with the ice for the 100th time.   
"Meow! Meow!!! Mew!!!" Alois cried out, Feeling an ache up his spine.  
Ciel quickly helped Alois up and Alois clung to him for safety, Refusing to fall again.  
"You okay?" Ciel asked, Clearly concerned.  
"Yeah..My spine killing me." Alois sighed.  
"Can you walk?" Ciel asked softly.   
Alois blushed slightly. Ciel's voice was Melodic and charming as it is, But when it was soft or lowered, It made Alois go crazy. It was so beautiful.  
"I-I think so...Can we bust this joint and go get some food? Cause i am hungry." Alois sighed, Standing up straight and flexing out his tail.  
"Yeah. Sure." Ciel hummed.  
~♡~  
"Next!!"   
Alois and Ciel stepped up to the cashier, Ready to order, Well Ciel was.  
"I'll take A medium order of Chicken taco and a large Coke." Ciel said bluntly.  
"Will that be all?" Asked the cashier.  
"Alois?" Ciel asked.  
Alois was currently looking at the menu, eyes wide in Curiosity.  
"Ciel! Ciel!" Alois said, Tugging on Ciel's hand.  
"Yes?" Ciel asked.  
"What's Rice and Beans with...Er...Grilled chicken taste like?" He asked, Glancing up at Ciel.  
"It's okay." Ciel said flatly.  
"Oh...Hey What's Oxtail and Black pudding?" Alois asked curiously.  
"I have no Idea what Oxtail is but Black pudding is Rice and beans with blood wrapped together. It's okay in my opinion." Ciel said, Looking down at Alois.  
"Okay..Okay...Hmm...What's Beans salsa and chips taste like?" Alois asked.  
"I don't know." Ciel sighed.  
Alois closed the menu and looked at the cashier.  
"Well. I'll take Rice and beans with grilled chicken, Oxtail and Black pudding, beans salsa and chips In one container....Oh and Skinny girl juice." Alois giggled.  
"Okay that's 40.23." Said the cashier.  
Ciel sent Alois a look as he reluctantly swiped his debit card.  
Alois smiled and blew a kiss.  
"What? Misses Thick, loves to eat." Alois mocked.  
Ciel sighed.  
This Little blonde shit.  
-  
Ciel and Alois chose to sit by the window.  
Alois wanted to Mock passersbys with his food.  
Ciel casually ate his chicken tacos like a normal person would.  
Alois, However used his hands to eat the Black pudding, Getting it all over his mouth.  
"This is good! Who knew blood tasted this good?" Alois said after he had swallowed.   
"Mhm." Ciel said flatly.  
Alois then wiped his mouth with Ciels napkin and burped loudly.  
Ciel sighed, trying not to be annoyed.   
Alois then reached over, Grabbed one of Ciels tacos and bit it then put it back.  
"Oh my. It's spicy." Alois hummed.  
Ciel pursed his lips.  
Alois grabbed a fork and began to shovel in the Oxtail and Beans.  
He then grabbed Ciels drink and guzzled it down.  
"Burrrrrrrrrppp!!!!!!!!!"   
Alois sighed contently.  
He leaned back and wiped his mouth then placed both hands on his stomach.  
"That was good." He giggled.  
Ciel sighed.  
"Are you serious?" He asked.  
"What? I was hungry." Alois said flatly.  
"Alois you looked gross and sloppy just now." Ciel said as politely as possible.  
Alois sat up and glared at him.  
"So your embarrassed to be with me Ciel??!?!" Alois screamed.  
"Alois I n-"  
"Is it because im a Neko?! Huh? Is it because I'm blonde?!?!" Alois screamed.  
"Alois Calm--"  
"Calm down for what?!"  
"Alois Can you please? Your attracting attention." Ciel sighed.  
Alois pursed his lips and stood up, Grabbing his scarf.  
"That's for letting me fall and calling me fat. Now get Your ass up and help me throw up all of this food and take me to McDonald's or something." Alois snapped.   
He turned on his heel and walked off.  
"Takin me to fancy ass places With all of these racist people."  
~♡~  
After Alois had thrown up the food, He insisted Ciel take him to McDonald's, Where he happily and Gracefully ate A Chicken salad with Fruit juice.  
Ciel settled for an Oreo Mcflurry.  
"Ciel do you hate me?" Alois asked.  
"No. Why would I?" Ciel asked.  
"Cause I got us banned from Taquera." Alois Mummbled.  
"Its no big deal. I shouldn't have taken you there with a bunch of Racist people." Ciel said, Glancing up at Alois.  
"Yeah..You shouldn't have.." Alois giggled.  
"Are you still mad?" Ciel asked.  
"I was never mad." Alois answered, Pushing his hald finished salad away.  
"Really? Cause you smashed my car window in." Cie chuckled.  
"No. I am sorry for that. I'll pay to have it fixed." Alois apologized.  
"How?" Ciel asked.  
"I'll get a job. It isn't hard to."Alois said flatly.  
"What kind of job?" Ciel asked curiously.  
Alois placed his hands on the table and Looked Away embarrassed.   
"As a prostitute. It isn't hard Y'know. Old men kinda like me so I'll have enough to have it fixed after I escort twenty-five men.." Alois said hesitantly.   
"Why would you do that? There are other job choices. What about a make up artist? Your good with make up." Ciel suggested.  
Alois glared at him.  
"You want your car window fixed or not?!" He snapped.  
"It'll be fixed tomorrow, Dont worry. But why would you wanna be a prostitute?" Ciel asked.  
Alois blushed.  
"Cause I....that's the only job i can really get..." Alois Mummbled.  
Ciel smirked.   
"I know a job you can get." He said.  
"What?" Alois asked.  
"You can sell Hot chocolate outside football stadium. You'd pull in alot of Income, Missus Thick." Ciel chuckled.  
"Shut yer Hog tootin buck toothed shit faced ass up!"


	10. The Necklace

"Hey Ciel, whatcha doin?" Alois asked, Peeking into Ciel's room.  
"Getting ready for work." Ciel answered, Throwing some clothes in a duffle bag.  
"Oh..So your gonna leave me all alone after last night?" Alois asked curiously.  
"It's not my fault, You fell out of the window." Ciel said flatly.  
Alois giggled and walked into the room then sat on Ciels bed.  
"Can I call you Blue? Cause you keep giving me annoying nicknames." Alois said as he swung his feet back and forth.   
"I don't mind, King of the ice." Ciel chuckled.  
"Your so annoying!" Alois huffed.   
"Thank you." Ciel hummed.  
Alois watched Ciel put toiletries into his bag.  
"Hey Ciel, Are you gonna be out long?" Alois asked.  
"No. I'll be back around 6. Why?" Ciel asked.  
Alois shrugged.  
"I dunno!" Alois giggled.  
"Okay. Uh. You know my number, The fridge is empty so order food from the computer and Don't let anyone in and **DO NOT** leave this house." Ciel said quickly, hurrying to the door.  
Alois followed him.  
"Ciel?" Alois asked.  
"What?" Ciel asked.   
Alois darted around Ciel and stood Infront of him.  
He jumped onto Ciel and pressed his lips onto Ciel and then jumped off and scurried away.  
Ciel blushed and Shook his head.  
He hurried off to work, Trying not to be late.

 _₩_ ♡ _₩_

Alois was known to do dumb shit when he was bored.  
Well, It was that time again.  
So he grabbed Ciels laptop and looked up 'Porn'.  
Lots of Listings came up and Alois carefully looked through them.  
There was; Perfect girls, Brazzers, Redtube, Xvideos, Badoo, Badoink, ect,ect.  
Alois clicked Badoink, Seeing it sounded funny.  
His eyes widened at all of the porn on the screen.  
"Holy shit.." He Mummbled.   
He chose a random video and began to watch it.

Alois wasn't new to sex at all. He infact had been with someone else (Exclude his pimp). So he knew everything about sex, About all sex in the book, he knew how to please either genders and Etc,Etc.

This porn video for one was nasty.  
The guy's crotch was completely shaved and had stubble, His Ying Yang looked kinda small, The Girls crotch was completely shaved, Not a trace of hair to be found, She sounded like a little bitch with all of that whining and let's not forget it was a home video.   
Alois wasn't disgusted by hair less people, He just felt that they looked underage, too innocent, too mediocre.  
 _Now when they had pubic hair,_ that turned him on so much.  
Don't get him wrong, He likes them Hairy, Not Bigfoot hairy, _In other words,_ he better not choke on a hairball if he's giving you head.

Alois closed the laptop and Rolled onto his back.  
He grabbed the hem of his shorts and underwear then peeked in.  
"Ew.."   
He hadn't shaved in a long time.   
"Oh hell no.. _Where does Ciel keep those shavers?...."_

~♡~

 ** _"Ciel it hurts so bad!!!!!"_** Alois cried, Clutching his crotch as he jumped around the bathroom.  
"Alois calm down! You never told me what hurts!" Ciel said soothingly.  
"My crotch! I tried to shave and now I'm bleeding and it hurts Ciel!" Alois whined.  
Ciel snickered.  
"Really?" He chuckled.  
"Ciel I'll bleed out and **die**!" Alois whined.   
"Look, Calm down. Just go in the medicine cabinet and get some Neosporin and Apply it. I'll call a doctor when I get home okay?" Ciel said calmly.   
"You sure?" Alois sniffled  
"I'm sure." Ciel reassured.  
"Hey Ciel?" Alois asked.  
"Hnn?" Ciel sounded.  
 _"I love you._ " Alois sniffled once more.  
"Uh....I....." Ciel didn't know what to say.  
"I'm gonna go now okay?" Alois sniffled.  
"Okay. Bye." Ciel hung up.  
Alois dropped the phone and ran to the medicine cabinet and Grabbed the Neosporin.  
He practically cried in joy as he applied it.  
Alois sighed and sunk to the floor.

<÷>

"Ciel? Who was that?" Sebastian asked, not looking up from putting on his gear.  
Ciel looked at him a smirked.  
"Well hello there nigga." He chuckled.  
Sebastian rolled his eyes.  
"Well If you must know, It was my little blonde neko, Alois." Ciel cooed in a mushy voice, making kissy faces at Sebastian.  
"So you dumped Lizzy to be with some blonde neko girl?" Sebastian asked.  
"No, No. She dumped me, Because my dick was too big for her small pink pussy." Ciel boasted.  
"Pink? She's fucked atleast half of the squad and her pussy is not pink, More like red."  
Sebastian chuckled bitterly.   
"Well, Her pussy was always pink whenever I tapped it." Ciel boasted proudly.

Sebastian sighed and rolled his eyes. Ciel was just too much.  
"I thought you were gay." He inquired.  
"No, I'm bisexual, you know this sebby." Ciel snorted as he used Sebastians arm for a punching bag.

×÷×

Alois casually strolled around like he owned the place. He got himself some chocolate milk and some tuna then settled atop Ciels messy bed and then proceeded to call His bestie with his new Iphone.

"Hello?" Came Hannah's voice.  
"Hannah~!!!!" Alois chirped.  
"Hey Alois. I was just about to call you, wassup?" Hannah asked.  
"Oh nothing. Just waiting for my boyfriend to come home." Alois boasted.  
"Really? You and Ciel? How? You think I should turn lesbian for Angelina?" Hannah asked excited.   
Alois giggled and sipped his milk.  
"Well, I like pussy but I love dick so go for it." He chuckled.  
"Eek! I'm shy!" Hannah giggled.  
"Just wake her up by eating her out. It'll be magical." Alois teased.   
"Gah! Stop being nasty and Tell me the juicy deets!" Hannah squealed.  
"Okay, Okay. So I took him out for cake and we ended up getting cookies." Alois began.   
"And??" Hannah pressed.  
"I went to wipe his mouth and he kissed me and Then I told him about my little crush." Alois giggled.   
"Uh-Huh??!?!?" Hannah pressed.  
"And then he took me On a date. Ice skating and I fell on my ass multiple times and then I got the nickname 'Missus Thick'." Alois snorted.  
"Well, You've got a nice ass and some cute thighs and your hips are glorious. I can relate." Hannah giggled.  
"Hannah!!!!" Alois whined.   
"What?"  
"Your supposed to be niceeeeeee." Alois giggled.  
"I ammm. Go on~!" Hannah giggled.  
"Okay, Then we went to get food then went on a walk and when we were driving home, I fell out of the car window." Alois went on only to be cut off by Hannah's laughs.  
Alois pouted.  
"Not funny Hannah!" He whined.  
"How do you fall out of the window?" Hannah snorted.  
"Being the blonde I am, I like to do dumb shit. It's not weird or anything." Alois explained in a faux hurt tone.  
Alois could hear Hannah roll her eyes.  
"It's a cat thing." She said in a posh tone.  
It was Alois' turn to roll his eyes.  
"Of course."  
"I gotta go get my Milk and fish. Brb."   
"Okay Hannah~!" Alois giggled.  
Then she hung up.  
Alois hung up too and put the phone in his pocket.  
Hannah always mention how boring it was to eat the same fish and milk over and over again all day everyday.  
A lightbulb flashed above Alois' head.  
Alois ran to the kitchen and ripped open the fridge. He grabbed an unopened box of chocolate milk, Fried Tilapia, Poached salmon and some milk pudding then went over to the cupboard and grabbed some forks and mugs.  
Alois put it all in a big ol earth saver saver bag.  
Alois stepped back and surveyed it.  
He then tied the handles.  
Alois clasped his hands together and giggled then smiled.  
"Don't you worry Hannah! I'll be right over~!" He sang.  
Alois picked up the bag and carried it to the front door and put on Ciels big blue coat and his pink little fur boots. Alois opens the door and stepped outside.  
"Now..Where is Hannah's house...?"

It took Two phone calls, Nigga directions, Two arguments, Alois almost getting ran over, Hannah throwing girly clothing out her bedroom window later just for Alois to find her house.  
Hannah's house was a large mansion just like Ciels. But it was red and white, with a big rose garden and a red Cadillac in the driveway.

 _"Seriously, the things I do for this girl."_ Alois mumbled to himself as he picked up a yellow halter top and a neko bra.  
He threw them up at her window and the window opened. Hannah peeked out.  
"Hi Alois. Are you still angry?" Hannah asked casually.  
"Bitch let me up before I jump up there and slap you!" Alois hissed from the ground below.  
"Are you sure your not angry? Because your not coming in unless you calm down." Hannah said in her normal calm mood.  
Alois sighed and let out a breath.  
"I brought my ass five blocks down from my house with food for your whining and complaining ass and Ciel will probably kill me for emptying his fridge!" Alois stomped his foot. "Lemme up derr!"  
Hannah chuckled and rolled her eyes.  
She brought out a rope ladder and dropped it down.  
_|_|_|_|_

Hannah's room was lavender and white with all lavender and black furniture, a contrast from the house itself.  
Her bed was a big four poster with lavish netting and she had a small walk in closet plus her own vanity with makeup and things a girl neko would need.  
Alois was a lil jealous and made a mental note to annoy Ciel into moving his room to the second floor and giving it a girly make over.  
"So, what have your brought my whining ass?" Hannah asked as she sat on her bed.  
Alois gave her the bag and went over to her closet and ripped it open.  
"Holy mother of god. How long have you been here?!" Alois asked.  
"Since I was born. My mother died here with Angelina after she made me. This was my moms room." Hannah said as she opened the bag and took out its contents.  
Alois felt more jealously pouring into his system. She basically had a neko mall in her damn room!  
Alois totes had to get a room like this. There was no in between.  
"Oh my. Is this a original Versace lolli top?" Alois was breathless.  
Best friend had all of the latest trends!  
"Yeah." Hannah shrugged.  
Alois paused and looked at her.  
He looked Hannah up and down.  
Then back at the top.  
"If you have clothes like this then why do you dress like a Hippy?" Alois asked curiously.  
"Because it's not my style. I like subtle clothes and colors. Not the fancy shit Angelina tried to put me in." Hannah nibbled on some fish as she watched Alois.  
Alois paused and glanced at her.  
"Well I brought you food and you owe me. So imma borrow some of your clothes and I may or may not bring them back." Alois decided as he fitted the top over his chest.  
"Go ahead. You can keep em." Hannah hummed.  
Without further adieu Alois ripped through her closet and took whatever he wanted.  
Hannah giggled and ate as she watched him.  
By the time he as done, Hannah had a good laugh.  
He such a funny Neko. He tried on her bras and some of her fancy hats. He imitated Ciel and he pretended to be Alaskathunderfuck5000.  
Both nekos crashed on the bed and giggled every time they looked at each other.  
Soon it died down into silence.  
Then Alois broke it.  
"Have you ever had friends before?" He asked curiously.  
Hannah shook her head.  
"Nope. Not many Nekos have owners. Humans fear what they don't know. So many of us die or live life at a shelter." Hannah said as she rubbed her arm.  
"Mm. I used to have a owner. A fat old wrinkly spongebob. Then I ran away and Ciel found me behind the football stadium." Alois sighed.  
"Hey Alois.."Hannah said.  
"Yeah?"  
Hannah brought up two necklaces. One had Best hanging from it in small script and the other had friend.  
"Best friends?" She asked hopefully.  
Alois stared at the necklaces.  
No one had ever wanted to be friends with him. They only wanted to use him for bully him. All except Luka. His dead baby brother.   
Tears came to his eyes. Was this just a trick? Or was this real?  
"Really? You want to be friends with me?" Alois sniffles as he tried to hide his crying.  
Hannah looked over at him and rose a hand a Caught one of his tears and held it up on her finger nail.  
She flicked it away and smiled.  
"Well do you want to be my best friend? It's okay if you don't wanna." Hannah seemed a bit shy.  
"Of course I do it's just that no one has ever wanted to be friends with me at all and..." Alois trailed off  
Hannah separated the necklaces and gave Alois the Friend Necklace.  
"Best Friends?"  
Alois giggled and put on the necklace.  
"Best friends."

 


	11. Me!

**_ A/N Sorry for the big timeskip, I'm not exactly good at building relationships unless it's out of tragedy and Sorrow, like Mistakes We Made. _ **

**_ ~Sable_Yuck _ **

**2 Years Later...**

"Ciel~!" Alois sang as he skipped into the kitchen, Inhaling the smell of Bacon. Ciel looked up from the frying pan and glanced at Alois, then smiled.

Alois wore one of his big Blue T-shirts and Knee high white socks, his tail swaying idly and ears perked up in happiness.

"Good Morning Munchkin." Ciel said as he scrambled cheesy eggs. Alois giggled and stole a kiss on his tippy toes.   
"Good Morning to you too Cookie. So whatcha cookin?" Alois asked as he hugged Ciels waist and peeked out from behind him.

"What does it look like I'm cooking?" Ciel asked in his smart ass tone. 

"Listen, Imma Alois you if keep fucking with me." Alois warned in a playful manner. Ciel Chuckled and shook his head. "Oh please do Alois me." He taunted. Alois rolled his eyes and nuzzled his nose into Ciels broad and strong back. Alois peeked out from behind Ciel again and slowly winded a finger around the draw string of Ciel's grey sweats. Alois pulled, giggled and blushed. Ciel was always one to go commando.

"Aww! Look at Ciel's little Ciel~!" Alois cooed as he stared at Ciel Little flaccid Ciel. Ciel sighed and shook his head. "Alois must you?" He asked. Alois giggled and made a kissy face.

"Anyway, So Hannah is coming over later to help me do some grocery shopping and I need you to leave me an extra hundred so I can get my my nails done and buy some lobster for our dinner party tonight." Alois bussied himself with getting plates as he spoke like a house wife.

"Uh-huh." Ciel sounded.

"Oh...What should I do with my hair? Is it long enough to curl? bah."   
Ciel intently listened to the little 19 year old neko, seeing Alois got jealous and upset really quick.  
It was odd to Ciel, Alois was the same height he was when they met. He never grew vertically and Ciel found it cute. Alois found it annoying and would sometimes cry about it and Ciel would have to cheer him up.

After breakfast, Alois followed him to the door and gave him his bag like he always did and kissed Ciel goodbye.  
Then Ciel left.  
Alois sighed and sat on the floor behind the house door. He looked at the ceiling and bit his lip.  
Time to get ready for the day.

By the time he was ready, Hannah was pounding down the door, yelling threats at him.  
Alois ignored her and looked in the mirror at himself.  
He had on a purple plaid button up with skinny bleached jeans and some black and fawn kicks, a black beanie upon his head and a black watch on his wrist.  
"Bitch! Don't make me come through the window cause them imma have to beat ya ass!" Hannah called as she pounded on the door.  
Alois opened the door and have her a disapproving look.  
"Hannah. Really?" Alois sighed.  
Hannah smiled.  
"Well look at you~ Now get your ass out of the house so we can do this shopping." Hannah said in her usual calm attitude, a 100 degree from two minutes ago.  
Alois reached up and fiddles with his Friend necklace. He made a quizzical face before stepping out of the house.  
"The fuck are you wearing?" He asked as he looked Hannah up and down.  
Hannah wore black jeans with a big varsity jacket and some black kicks.  
Hannah held up her hand.  
"Uh, let's not mind my outfit. What you need to do is fix ya damn hair. Now let's go. You know we're not allowed to drive so we've got some pull blocks." Hannah took his hand and dragged him away from his house.  
Alois was about to argue but he found himself smiling.

_-Cue Fall In Love By D'banj.'_

Three hours later, they had shopped for something for Hannah to wear to the dinner party, Did Alois' hair in some nice curls, went food shopping for the house and they had did some binge eating. Well, after Alois cursed out some idiot for accusing He and Hannah of stealing because they were nekos.

"How does this taste?" Alois asked as he held the spoon to Hannah's mouth. Hannah tasted it and paused. "Needs more salt." Hannah went back to stripping corn.  
"I can't believe Ciel would tell me at the last minute that his family wanted to come over. Like, come on give a Neko heads up." Alois complained as he put the lobster into the pot.  
Hannah chuckled dryly.  
"I can't blame you. His mom is a bitch. Only I get to insult you." Hannah agreed as she glanced at Alois.  
Alois snorted.  
"Ciel want me hold on Pon he backside and beat he rass." Alois giggled. Hannah giggled and held her stomach.  
"Jesus Christ where do get this type of language?" Hannah giggled out.  
Alois shrugged.  
"I dunno. I've heard it somewhere before though."

After the food was cooked, Hannah and Alois helped themselves to some fried fish and lemonade as they chilled out in Alois' old room which had turned into his closet. He roomed with Ciel now so he didn't really have a problem.

"I wanna a kiss." Alois said.  
Hannah rolled her eyes.  
"Don't look at me." She said.  
Alois chuckled and pulled two chocolate kisses from his pocket.  
"Not a kiss stupid, a kiss. Or are you so eager to kiss me?" Alois teased  
Hannah rolled her eyes.  
"Me?" She scoffed.  
Alois threw the kiss at her.  
"Ah lie you ah bloodclat lie!" He said loudly.  
"Alois. Stop." Hannah shook her head as she picked up the kiss.  
"Blah. Ciel better gimme something for putting up with his mom. I wanna deck that bitch so hard." Alois opens the kiss and popped it into his mouth.  
"You need to stop before you suck the man dry." Hannah chuckled.  
"I am not a gold digger and I didn't mean a gift. I meant some of that zick!" Alois chuckled as he threw the wrapper away on the floor.  
Hannah giggled and shook her head.  
"A cat and a demon having sex? Cliche." Hannah sighed.  
"Excuse you friend, just because I don't have a Vagina like you doesn't mean I can't take some dick okay? I take that shit like a G." Alois made his thumb and index into a O.  
"You don't know if I have a vagina. I could have been circumcise for all you know." Hannah said smartly.  
Alois gave her a rape face.  
"Don't act like I don't hear your vagina fart when we sleep together." He said in that "private." Tone.  
Hannah blushed and cleared her throat.  
"Boi." She said.  
Alois giggled and stuck out his tongue.  
"So when are you sleeping with me again?" Alois asked.  
Hannah shrugged.  
"I'm not in the mood." She said.  
"Tonight, I got it." Alois winked at her and Hannah kicked him off of his stool.  
"Next weekend and it's your turn to bring the snacks and makeup. I'll bring the movies and nail polish." Hannah clarified.  
Alois got up and chuckled dryly before pushing Hannah off of her stool.  
"You better bring white chicks or else imma beat your ass." Alois plopped on his stool.  
"Who the hell watches white chicks at a fucking sleepover?" Hannah chortled as she sat back in her seat.  
Alois held up his hand.  
"Me." He said in a girly moan.  
Hannah rolled her eyes and sighed.  
"This boy I tell ya."

 


	12. The dinner party

When Ciel came home around 7, all he has to do was get dressed and wait.  
He wore a tight crisp blue dress shirt that higher his frame, showing off his assets with black dress pants and some black dress shoes, a silver rollex on his wrist and his blue piercings in his ears, his hair tussled a bit and he smelled like Fłÿ by Vanity.  
Ties weren't Ciel's thing.  
Reclined inside of Alois' old room/closet, he watched Alois bustle about, trying to find something to wear.  
"Your acting like this is the red carpet." Ciel finally spoke as he watched Alois try to pick between a dress or a skirt.  
"Meeting your mom for the 5th time is the critical carpet!" Alois hissed, his pupils turning slit for a moment and his ears standing on edge.  
Ciel chuckled.  
"Just wear a dress. You'd look odd in a skirt on this occasion." Ciel leaned his head on his palm propped up on the chair arm.  
"But the only fancy pancy dresses I have are either black or white and I'm not getting married and I like to stand out." Alois huffed and sat on a bench, about to cry.  
"Well just wear something floral." Ciel suggested.  
"For my boyfriend your supposed to be comforting me, not suggesting crap." Alois huffed as he got up and went to the rack of dresses.  
"Just trying to help. The doorbell is ringing, I'll go get it." Ciel got up and left. Alois rolled his eyes and continued looking.

"I didn't expect to see your arrogant ass here." Ciel smirked and stepped aside, letting Sebastian in.  
"Me either. I just couldn't stay home alone." Sebastian smirked and looked around. "Nice place."  
"Nice ass. I bet those pants are a bit tight." Ciel chuckled as he looked Sebastian up and down.  
"I know, I'm to sexy for my clothes." Sebastian chuckled. "So where's the neko that smashed my car window in two weeks ago?"   
Ciel bit back a laugh. Alois had only done it because Sebastian said something he didn't like. "He's getting dressed." Ciel smiled a small smile. "Would you like some champagne? The party won't start for another 30 minutes." Ciel led Sebastian to the kitchen.

Ciel grabbed a glass and poured them both some champagne, the spring kind.  
They hadn't even taken a drink before they heard clicks of heels coming down the hallway and saw a upset Neko round the corner into the kitchen.  
"Ciel I can't find my favorite hair brush." Alois pouted and his lip quivered.  
"Your hair looks fine." Ciel said flatly.  
"Ciel!" Alois stomped his foot. "If I don't brush my hair with it then something bad will happen to me tonight!"  
Ciel sighed. "Trust me, it'll be fine. Now come over here and let me see what your wearing." Ciel put down the glass and leaned on the counter.  
Alois scoffed. He hated it when Ciel was as smooth as cream cheese on a hot bagel. But he couldn't help but smile as he stomped around the table.  
Ciel took his small, sharp red nailed hand and looked him up and down, then spun him around.

Alois wore a floral silk dress that had red white and gold roses with a white canvas, white peep toes on his feet with a gold bracelet and a gold heart locket necklace on his neck along with gold bows in his ears, his hair was still the same length but it looked vibrant with color and his trademark cowlick was nowhere in sight and he smelled sweet like candy.

"See? You look fine now relax." Ciel hummed as he gave the neko his glass of champagne.  
"I can't stand you." Alois scoffed/giggled.  
"But you love me." Ciel added making Alois roll his eyes.  
The doorbell rang and Alois hurried off to go get it.  
Peeling the door open and peeking through he saw his Neko best friend.  
Hannah was dolled up in her favorite color, Lavender.  
A peplum dress and some peep toe heels.  
"You look nice! Though you'll 'ave to change your shoes." Alois giggled as he let her in.  
"No can do. I just bought them and I like them." Hannah glanced around. "Where is everyone?"   
"Not here yet. Though Ciel's friend is here." Alois gave her a piece of paper with a number.  
"That's where you'll be sitting. Right next to me!" He giggled and twirled.  
"Nice. Now I get to steal your food." Hannah said as she tucked it in her breast.  
"Anyway, I can't wait for Ciels mom to taste my cooking, she won't hate me after that!" Alois beamed and sighed.  
"Probably." Hannah agreed.  
"Oh! Come come! Help me set up the table before people get here?"

Atleast an hour later, people began coming. It was small party for 7. Sebastian, Hannah, Rachel, Vincent and Angelina.

Madame Red primped and fixed Hannah, obsessing over her dress about how modest it was, being proud and all while Hannah gloomed.  
Sebastian and Vincent talked casually.  
Ciel, Alois and Rachel held a three way conversation.  
All the while Alois was being nice and Rachel was being a bitch.  
"How's work sweetheart? I hear your about to enter a multi millionaire contract." Rachel fixed Ciels collar as she spoke.  
"It's fine. Alois actually persuaded me to enter the contract, it would give us better grounding in the future." Ciel tried to ignore the primping.  
"Really? So I guess he's the supportive gold digger type." Rachel said poshly as she patted his cheek and stepped back.  
"I'm right here and I'm not a gold digger." Alois said kindly as he held up his hand.  
"You could have fooled me." Rachel said arrogantly.  
"Oh I think the cake is ready, I'll go take it out." Ciel said nervously as he walked away.  
Alois hated Ciel for leaving him like this, with Medusa the blonde.  
But he still forced a smile.  
"Uh anyway I'm glad you could make it. I made the food so I'm sure you'll enjoy it." He tried to be positive.  
"Well there's a surprise, a neko can cook." Rachel hummed to herself, not really paying attention to him.  
Alois brushed that Insult off. 2 years later and she still didn't like him.  
What would it take?   
"So I'll go get you some champagne and I'll be right back." Alois said politely before walking off.  
As he walked by Hannah, he snapped and pointed to the floor. Understanding what he meant, the other neko followed him into the kitchen.   
"What happened?" She asked once the door was closed.  
"Her! She happened. I just wanna claw her eyes out!" Alois huffed and stomped over to the counter to pour some champagne.  
He expected Ciel to be here but Ciel wasn't, he was by Vincent.  
"Don't do that...Just.. Be nice?" Hannah suggested.  
"I've been nice for 2 years going on 3." Alois poured the champagne into the glass. He grabbed the sponge from the sink and squeezed the soapy water into the glass. The foam could be mistaken for fizz.  
"Oh no.." Hannah frowned.  
"What? I'm a gold digger so of course I have to be like this." Alois rolled his eyes and then added some water to fill the glass.   
"But what if you poison her?" Hannah asked softly.  
"Please, that bitch smokes so I doubt this will do anything." Alois spat in the glass and held it out it Hannah.  
"Spit." He ordered.  
Hannah hesitated for a bit. She had heard the insults she threw at him and saw the way she treated him. Only she got to do that, Alois was her smol baby.

Hawking like she was calling demons up from hell, Hannah produced the spit and hawked it into the glass. Alois took a spoon and stirred it.  
"That's wonderful. Come now~ let's  give it to her." Alois giggled sweetly and grabbed her hand, dragging her off.

"What took you so long? I feel like you want to let me die of dehydration." Rachel snapped as she snatched the glass. Alois smiled.  
"I'm sorry Rachel." He saw politely.  
Rachel looked at Hannah.  
"Oh god, not another one." She sighed.  
"You'll do well to drink up." Hannah said politely.  
"You don't tell me what to do." Rachel snapped as she drank it all in one go. Rachel shook her head and blinked before shoving it back at him.  
Alois smiled sweetly as he passed it to Hannah. Hannah took it and smiled before nudging him.  
"Diner is ready." He said sweetly before he and his best friend tattled off.


	13. NEPTUNICA

Alois let out a satasfied pur. With a small giggle he covered his mouth. Ciel was laying on his butt playing with his tail. Alois didn't mind but it was making him purr like crazy.

With a sigh Alois plugged his headphones into his laptop and put them in. Work from home by Fifth Harmony played on 45 but he left one side.  
This was his Jam.  
Ciel twirled Alois' tail around his finger and then let it go, seeing Alois moved it a bit.

"I'm bored." Ciel said sitting up.  
Alois glanced at him.  
"So?" He offered Ciel the other earbud. "Come listen with me."  
Ciel layed next to Alois and put in the earbud.  
Ciel buried his face in the pillow and exhaled. This song was good.  
He could relate pretty much.  
Alois liked to send pictures while he was at work. 

"Ciel are you okay?" Alois asked as he rapidly typed on the laptop.   
"No." Ciel mumbled.  
"Why?" Alois asked.  
"Cause I'm bored." Ciel sighed and hugged the pillow.  
Alois didn't answer.  Instead he yanked the headphone from Ciel.   
"Then go eat or something. Thats what you normally do." Alois waved his boyfriend off.  
Ciel rolled his eyes and plucked Alois on the head.   
Alois furrowed his brow and went to hit Ciel but he was already walking out of the door.  
Alois rolled his eyes and payed attention the his essay for school. He took online classes on beauty.

Ciel strolled into the kitchen and ripped the fridge open then he grabbed the milk and some cereal from the cupboard and big basin.  
Then he poured everything into it and took a pot spoon from the drawer.  
Picking up the bowl Alois went back to the room and crashed in the big recliner by the window.   
Then he began to eat his king sized meal.

Alois looked up and rose an eyebrow. Taking out his headphones he rolled his eyes.   
"Are you serious?  I have a feeling that'd you'd be morbidly obese if you were human you fat ass."Alois scolded as he watched Ciel eat.   
"Well guess what? I'm not. How hop off my dick. Im not horny." Ciel kicked back and foot stool came up, elevating his feet.  
"Oh shut up." Alois scoffed.  
It was quiet for a moment.   
"You better save me some." Alois added.  
"I wanna get a tattoo." Ciel said before he ate a spoonful.   
"Hmm? Where?" Alois asked.   
"On my chest plate. The word King. Because why the fuck not?" Ciel chuckled and held the bowl out.  
Alois moved to the edge of the bed and took it. Ciel left him half.  
"I would say thats tacky af but with your middle section go right ahead." Alois then shoveled some of the soggy stuff down.   
Ciel chuckled and rubbed his flat washboard stomach. He then stood up and stretched.   
Ciel went over to the Closet and grabbed a blue plaid button up and some black jeans with some blue and white puma suedes.

"Wait your going now?" Alois asked.  
"Yeah." Ciel answered as he undressed.   
"Aww. Ciel I wanna come but I have this stupid essay." Alois pouted.  
Ciel rolled his eyes and cracked his finger joints.  
"You need to stop worrying about this school bullshit. Its due by 11 and its 3 now. You'll have time." Ciel was always so calm about everything.  It was so odd.  
Alois sighed. "I suppose. Dont leave without me." Alois darted off the bed and out of the room. Ciel didn't even see him, just a after image of blonde.

Ciel shrugged and took his shower. He then took care of personal hygiene and then put on his clothes. After he prepped his hair and tossed on a rollex he went to find Alois.

"Alois?" He pushed the door of his closet.  
"Yeah?" Alois answered, looking up from a crop top.  
"Ready?" Ciel asked as he rose a eyebrow.   
"Give me a minute and get out." Alois said turning away. Ciel made a half assed expression, used to the verbal abuse.  
He closed the door and went through the kitchen to the garage. Flipping on the light he grabbed the keys to the matte blue Jaguar xf.

Ciel got in and drove around front then honked the horn to let Alois know he was there.  
Ciel then began to to fiddle with his phone.  
Alois took so fucking long to get ready.   
After a long wait, Alois finally came out of the house, holding the side of the flowy white sundress so he wouldn't trip over his chunk heels, sunglasses on his face and his hair in the nromal style.  
Alois pulled the car door open and got in and before he could close the door it began to move. 

"Ciel!" Alois scolded.   
"What?" Ciel asked he turned the intersection.  
Alois rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"Nice outfit." Ciel complemented.

It wasn't anything fancy. Alois wore a flowy white sundress with X straps across his back, Vintage white chunk heels, the heels were Brown, black sunglasses and his hair was in the usual style with a little glam here and there.

"I'm mad at you." Alois huffed.  
"Temporarily." Ciel chuckled as he did a Sharp turn.

In no time they got to town and to the tattoo shop. Ciel got out the car and walked around, he opened the door on Alois' side and helped Alois out of the car. He kicked the door closed and then led Alois inside by his hand.

It was obvious Alois was a neko due to the flaxen blonde and pink fleshed ears that sat atop his head and the tail that poked out from the dress. People ignored him and some stared at him in awe.  
The shop allowed Nekos so the couple strolled right in.

The waiting room was half full, so they wouldn't wait long. Alois tugged Ciel over to the window spot and took a seat. Ciel didnt objects he sat next to Alois and let him enjoy staring at passersbys and enjoy the sunlight.   
Ciel simply used his phone, scrolling down his Instagram timeline.

Alois had his phone but he opted not to use it. Alois picked up a advertisement book full of tattoo styles.  
Ciel had been here before. There was a tattoo of tear drops on Ciels middle finger. It was the same in the book. Alois kept looking. He saw some flattering tattoos and some he was disgusted by. 

Suddenly a man walked over and put a chair in front of them, notepad and pencil.  
"Wassup Ciel I ain't see you here in wow long." He said reaching out.  
Ciel and The man did a heart felt handshake.  
"Yeah work and personal matters but I'm here now Twist." Ciel chortled and put away his phone.  
Alois leaned his head on Ciel's shoulder and watched. Ciel and this twist guy seemed close.

"Ight what can I get you?" Twist asked as he poised the pencil over the paper.  
"I want a tattoo, on my chest plate right below my collar bone but at good level yeah?" Ciel motions to the area he was talking about.  
Twist nodded and sketched a chest plate.

"I want the word KING in black ink. Cursive but Bold black letter Font. Make it neat too." Ciel instruced carefully, because it was gonna be permanent and he wasn't trying to do no shape shifting.  
Twist carefully sketched it and showed it to Ciel.  
It was perfect.   
"Perfect man." Ciel hummed standing up.  
Twist was now noticing the blonde Neko next to Ciel.   
"And who's this?" Twist asked as he stood.  
He and Ciel were the same height, and they were pretty tall.  
"Oh, Twist Or Nick, Alois, Alois Nick or Twist." Ciel introduced the two.  
"Hey." Twist held his hand out and Alois shook it.  
"Hi." Alois said with a small smile.   
"She can come to the back if she wants." Twist said to Ciel, not knowing Alois was in fact a male.

Alois couldn't argue. It wasn't his fault. Seeing Alois didn't snap on the poor blonde tattoo artist, Ciel let it be.  
The three went to the back

Twist put on gloves and then set the comfortable recliner up for Ciel.   
Alois stood behind the chair and watched as Ciel took off the top and set it aside and sat down.  Alois kissed his head and fuzzed his hair.  
Ciel rolled his eyes with a small smile.

Twist then selected the needle and the ink then he sterilized the area.  
Sitting on a stool next to Ciel, he put the ink in and got to work after outlining. 

Ciel damn near screamed like a bitch before it was done. Alois was giggling behind him and soothing his boyfriend.  
When Twist began to do the N;

"Stop! Stop! Im damm near to death!"


	14. Living

The area around the fresh tattoo was a bit red. Twist had given Ciel some ointment for it and sent him off.  
Ciel also spent 600 dollars on it, Which kinda annoyed Alois. 

Ciel stood in the mirror the next morning, topless, examining the tattoo.   
It looked sick! Why hadn't he got this sooner?!  
Ciel picked up his phone and took a Cielfie and then posted it to his Twitter.   
He captioned it; "When you fuck around and get a tattoo you prolly won't like in the next year, but whatever."

Alois strolled into the bathroom, yawning.  
"Good morning." Alois mumbled from a numb mouth.   
"Morning Mrs.Thick." Ciel said from the counter, still looking in the mirror.   
Alois rolled his eyes and undressed then got into the shower, a nice warm shower.   
Online classes started at 8:30 and he wanted to be online by then.

"Ciel?" Alois called from in the shower.   
"Yeah?" Ciel answered.   
"Stop admiring the tattoo and come love me." Alois peeked out of the shower glass.  
"Ooh." Ciel didn't need to be told twice

Ciel dropped his boxers and turned around then struck a superman pose, his manly glory dangling.   
Alois cleared his throat and blushed.   
Then he rolled his eyes.  
"Get in the damn shower with your malnourished dick." With that Alois' head disappeared into the shower.  
Ciel frowned and made a quizzical face.  
Malnourished?   
Well who's fault was that, Alois? 

Ciel got into the shower and saw Alois washing up with a loofa, his hair wet and matted, his tail standing straight and his ears drooped.  
Who knew a neko could be so cute?  
Ciel grabbed his loofa and soaped it up With  axe body wash and got to work, minding his tattoo.

After the shower, Ciel air dried and then threw on some boxers with basketball shorts and some socks along with a white t-shirt.  
Alois on the other hand put on some panties and one of Ciel's stupid meme t-shirts.

Ciel slid down the hallway, dirtying his white socks. Alois followed behind, his laptop in hand.  
It was around 7.  
In the kitchen Ciel whipped up some breakfast, Toast, bacon, eggs and cheese grits.   
Ciel preferred orange juice.  
Alois preferred milk.

"So hows school?" Ciel asked before taking a generous bite, eyes on Alois. 

"I've enrolled for math classes. They're fucking hard but I need math with the career path Im going." Alois ate his food in categories. He was eatinh toast now.

"If you need help Im here." Ciel did a half ass two fingered salute.

Alois rolled his eyes.   
"Last time I asked for your help I ended up cuddling you naked." Alois giggled and slightly blushed.

"I've changed maine. Honest." Ciel chuckled before winking.

Alois scoffed. "Always fuckin annoying me." Alois began to nibble his bacon. 

Ciel rolled his eyes and picked up his glass of orange Juice.  
"All joking aside, How are your grade?" Ciel took a drink of the Vitamin D.

Alois paused. A small blush stained his cheeks. "Average." He said softly with a nervous chuckle.

A dissatisfied look crossed Ciel's face. "Alois, you can't just pay attention to the fun parts, you've actually gotta do the math." Ciel scolded in a soft but serious voice.

Alois' ears dropped and his tail coiled up and sat in his lap.  
"I know..Its just that they're really hard." Alois put his bacon down.

"You literally know Im here to help you and you have so much resources." Ciel put down the empty glass.

Alois softly blushed. "Okay.." He said softly. 

Finally at 8:00 Alois was on his laptop with his headphones in, sitting on the couch. First course was calculus. Then it was Ela. 

Ciel knew Alois needed quiet, so he wondered around the big house. He never noticed how empty the house was. It was big and nice but it was so empty.   
Four spare rooms, Spare closets and unused rooms.

Ciel remembered Elizabeth. His ex girlfriend. They talked about getting married and starting a family, use up the extra space. That was before Alois came into the picture.   
Ciel wondered what she was up to these days.  
Ciel passed the room he and Elizabeth had planned to be the nursery.  They even painted it yellow before hand.  
That's when Ciel thought about starting family with Alois.

Ciel shook his head and whistled.  
The state would never approve of a marriage license. Plus, Alois was a boy. He couldn't have children.

So what was he really doing with Alois? Nothing. He'd lived 139 years peacefully.   
With a content smile, Ciel closed the nursery door and kept walking. 

He was living life with Alois to be exact.


	15. ANACONDA

Its was sunny outside. Nearly a heat stroke.  
Summer was no fucking joke.

"Ciel how does this look?" Alois walked into the bedroom wearing a White Bikini that hugged his curves along with a silken white bikini dress over it.  
Ciel looked up from his laptop and made a quizzical face. He then pulled out his headphones and closed the laptop, giving Alois his full attention. 

"It looks nice. Where are you going?" Ciel asked curiously.  
Alois struck a sasha fierce pose and his sunglasses fell from his hair onto his eyes.   
"Hannah and I are going to the beach." Alois said with a small giggle.  
"How are you gonna get there?" Ciel rose a slim eyebrow.   
"We walk or take the train. Well we have to walk and take the train." Alois shrugged and turned away to grab his big white tote full of snacks and clothes along with flipflops and a towel. 

"Why didn't you ask me to take you? You know I would." Ciel sniffed and brought his knees up to his chest.

"I would have but Hannah doesn't really wanna bother you alot." Alois said in a disappointed tone.

"Well she wouldn't be bothering me if you asked me to take you." Ciel said innocently, holding back a devious smirk.

"Fine. Ciel can you take us then?" Alois asked with a soft smile.

"Why yes I can Alois." Ciel answered in a smirking tonen  
Alois rolled his eyes.  
"You annoy me so goddamm much its not even funny." Alois giggled and left the room.

A few minutes later, Ciel was dressed in beige swim trunks with a white t-shirtsand flip flops, shades in his hair, he honked the horn.  
Alois rolled down the window, he spotted Hannah on the porch decked out in her lavender bikini.  
"Get in Bitch my mans taking us!" Alois announced.  
Hannah rose an eyebrow.   
"Who are you calling a bitch?" She asked as she approached the car.  
Pulling the backdoor she got in and settled down.  
"Its a form of endearment woman. Its just that your not a dog." Alois hummed as he crawled into the back, nearly making Ciel drop his phone.  
Alois sighed and leaned against Hannah.  
"Shush woman." He said when he felt her about to say something.  
Hannah rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone and ignored him in favor for candy crush.

Ciel began to drive, and pretty soon they were breaking the speed limit.  
Ciel had plugged the aux cord into his phone.  
"I hate this song." Alois wasnt what you called a Beyonce fan.  
But Runnin By Naughty Boy ft Beyonce and Arrow Benjamin was by far, the best music ever to Ciel and Hannah.   
"Bullshit. This song is beautiful." Hannah said before going back to vocalizing with Beyonce.  
Ciel was waiting for Arrow Benjamin to come in. Not a few seconds after Hannah's verse ended, Ciel literally sang over Arrow Benjamin and to put it bluntly;  
Ciel could sing.

"Oh.." Alois said to himself. He'd never really heard Ciel sing other than in the shower and Alois was only trying to get to clean to care or listen.

"I'm not running running running from myself no more~!" Hannah and Ciel sang above Beyonce and Arrow Benjamin.

When the song was over, Alois demanded the Aux cord and Ciel handed it over.  
Alois played Swap It out By Justin Bieber.  
Alois was dancing in his seat, wild hands movements and upper body movements.   
Hannah somehow was laying across his lap, stiffly twerking as she sang the hook.  
Ciel was neutral. It was a good song. But not as good as Runnin.

There after, Hannah got the aux cord and she in turn played Highschool by Nicki Minaj.  
"He said he came from Jamaica he owned a couple acres a couple fale visas cause he never got papers!!" The two nekos loved the song to death. Alois held onto the back of the seat, twerking as he looked back at it, Hannah under him between his legs, pulling a Anaconda by Nicki Minaj.

After the chorus, the dream like, dynasty royale sound came in. Then and there, Ciel understood why they loved the song. 

"Oh! Oh! Play Anaconda!" Alois sat on Hannah's back and stared out of the back window, watching the cars behind them.  
Hannah picked up her phone and swiped until she found the requested song.

Alois felt the need to drop his weight on her back everytime Don't! Was said. It didnt phase her, since she was twerking with no problem as Alois slapped her rear.

"Boy toy named Ciel let me play with his rifles, neko pussy put his ass to sleep now he calling me Nyquil!" Alois screamed it over the correct verse.  
"Oh my." Hannah giggled covering her mouth. 

"Sit the fuck down and put on your seatbelt."


	16. Wifey?

~I'm starting this chapter off with the climax of smut. You've been warned~  
~♡~

"You think you're getting away this time yeah?" Ciel whispered into Alois' ear as he thrusted those hips to and fro, digging his nails into Alois' soft supple thighs.  
"Nngh! C-Ciel~!" Alois' toes curled up as he reached up to caress Ciel's face. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" Alois cried out, arching his back. Ciel didn't slow down, Alois wouldn't break.   
Alois' breath became more ragged and sweat lined his brow as his eyes began to water. "Ciel, Ciel, Ciel, Ciel!" He moaned out loud, sprawling out on the bed, arching his back once again. Ciel covered Alois' mouth with his own in a sloppy but passionate kiss.   
Ciel felt something warm spray onto his lower stomach just as Alois turned his head away, panting like a dog.  
Ciel abruptly stopped and pulled out just as his own cum came pouring out into the condom.

~Smut stops here~

Ciel sighed and leaned back, staring at the small neko on the bed.  
"You okay?" He asked as he ran a hand through his hair.  
"You just shoved your monster cock into my ass. Yeah. I'm okay." Alois mumbled sarcastically as he sat up.   
"You wanted it~." Ciel replied with a soft chuckle.  
Alois rolled his eyes and got on his knees. He then unhooked his pink bra and tossed it aside. Ciel watched as he slid off the white knee high socks and tossed them.

"What are you staring at me for? Let's go take a bath." Alois reached behind him and began to smooth his tail.  
"You start it up. I'll meet you." Ciel motioned to the bathroom and softly smiled.  
Alois rolled his eyes and slid off the bed and walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

...

"Baby." Alois ran his fingers through Ciel's hair. "Baby~." Alois whined.  
"What?" Ciel never looked up from his laptop as his fingers prattled across the keyboard. "What do you want?"  
Alois hummed as he tried to twist Ciel's hair. It was like silk, stubborn silk; It wouldn't stay. "I love you." Alois giggled, hugging Ciel's whole head.  
"I love you too Mrs.Thick." Ciel cooed, reaching up and itching behind Alois' left ear.  
"Oh shutup. I still hate that nickname." Alois chuckled and came down from Ciel's shoulders onto the couch.   
"That's why I still use it, Love." Ciel closed his laptop and looked over at Alois.  
"Ugh, you make me wanna kick you." Alois scoffed as he layed on his back and put his legs up on the back of the chair.  
"Like you haven't before." Ciel hummed as he took the remote and flipped through the channels.  
It was quiet for a minute as Ciel decided on a channel.  
"Ooh! Ooh! Put it back!" Alois let his legs go forward, pulling him off the couch. He landed on his feet and snatched the remote from Ciel.   
"Alois-" Ciel began.  
Alois flipped back to the music channel. Work By Rihanna was playing, they were halfway through the song.

Alois made a scene of himself as he danced to his favorite song. One moment he was doing the running man, then he was humping the chair arm, the next he was shaking his ass&tail, then he was gyrating and swaying his body.

Ciel sighed and watched Alois have fun. Alois did like dancing. He took dancing classes three times a week. He wasn't actually dancing right now, but he was having fun.

"Quirk quirk quirk!" Alois laughed as he rolled around, kicking out his legs and flailing his arms. "Mmm! Mm! Mm! Better wake up and act like nothing's wrong~." Alois got up and bent over, hugging each leg and looking between his legs back at Ciel.  
Ciel waved. Alois rolled his eyes and stood up straight.   
"Here you can have it back, loser." Alois let out a 'meow' and tossed Ciel the remote.   
Ciel effortlessly caught it and sarcastically smiled. "Thank you." He said sarcastically.   
Alois let out a 'meow' "You are very welcome husbando." Alois giggled and tucked his feet under himself.  
"I would call you Wifey, but I'd probably get kicked." Ciel remarked as he settled on 1000 ways to die.  
"Aww don't say it like that. I'll give you a love tap with my foot with lots of love and force, more force than love." Alois chuckled as he got comfortable.   
"Ah shut up and come cuddle me, Wifey." Ciel opened his arms with a smug look.  
Alois made a petty face and rolled his eyes, shying away.  
But then he flew into Ciel's eyes with a cute 'meow'.


End file.
